Looking for a better life
by Xx-Whisper
Summary: "Demain, je mettrai fin à mes jours, puisque la mort ne peut pas être pire que ma vie." Tsuki, élève de l'Académie Cross, s'apprête à sauter du toit de l'école, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie. Une personne va l'en empêcher, et lui montrer comment relever la tête.
1. Chapter 0

Prologue

J'ai mal. On dit que les blessures cicatrisent avec le temps. Pourtant, celles de mon cœur n'ont toujours pas accomplit cet acte,et malgré des années de guérison, elles sont toujours douloureuses...

Je m'appelle Tsuki Jinsei, et mon nom de famille est le plus ironique au monde (Jinsei signifie « vie » en japonais). En effet, je me contente de survivre depuis deux ans maintenant, essayant à grand peine de panser les blessures du passé. Je suis étudiante à l'Académie Cross dans la Day Class et je me dirige actuellement vers mon dortoir.

Je sens soudain de l'eau atteindre mon crâne. Beaucoup d'eau. Froide. Elle ruisselle lentement le long de mon dos, imbibant chaque parcelle de mon corps, alors même que je pousse un cri de surprise.

« -Bah alors, tu as froid ? Je suis vraiment désolée ma main a glissé, c'est dommage ! Va donc pleurer dans la jupe de ta maman ! Ah pardon, j'avais oublié, tu n'en a plus ! »

Elle et ses copines éclatent du même rire stupide, grossier et méchant. Je n'ai même pas envie de ré dire si ce n'est que leur moqueries sont puériles ? Elles n'ont jamais vu d'orpheline ou quoi ? Je ne devrais plus m'étonner de leur stupidité. Cela fait trois mois, depuis la rentrée en fait, qu'elles prennent un malin plaisir à me mener la vie dure. Comme si j'avais besoin d'elles pour avoir une vie difficile... J'aurais aimé réagir, mais j'étais et je reste trop faible pour ça. Alors je laisse faire sans les dénoncer à personne. Pourtant je les hais du plus profond de mon cœur. Je n'ai juste personne à qui les dénoncer, personne pour m'aider. Tout le monde s'en fout. Une larme roule lentement le long de ma joue. Quand je mourrai, demain, personne ne pleurera. Car oui, ma décision est prise, demain je mettrai fin à mes jours, puisque la mort ne peut pas être pire que ma vie.


	2. Chapter 1: Hopeless

Chapitre 1 : Hopeless

« -Oh mon dieu ! Regardez, c'est Jinsei-san !

-Ne me dites pas que …

-Non ! »

L'angoisse commençait à monter chez les élèves tandis qu'ils regardaient vers le haut de l'Académie. Une de leur camarades, en première année, se tenait au bord du toit, en pleurant. Tout le monde connaissait ses intentions sans les énoncer à voix haute. Une foule commençait à s'agglutiner au pied du bâtiment au fur et à mesure que les étudiants se dirigeaient vers leurs premiers cours. Les protestations fusaient, essayant de la raisonner, sans obtenir un quelconque résultat. Elle ne semblait, ou ne voulait pas les entendre. Plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient vers la porte du toit, comme le président des élèves et la chargée de discipline, et faisaient visiblement choux-blanc. L'angoisse céda place à la panique, et alors qu'on pouvait entendre des cris horrifiés, les professeurs arrivèrent au pas de course, et ne cachèrent pas leur sentiment, mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction, en remarquant l'élève modèle, discrète, au sommet de l'école de le but flagrant de se suicider.

Comme à peu près chaque matin, Zéro Kiryiu sortait du pavillon du jour, en retard. Comme tous les matins, il se ferait réprimander par le professeur, auquel il ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre. A cette pensée, il poussa un profond soupir, témoignant sans se gêner de son humeur massacrante. Il se dirigeait vers l'école, d'un pas souple, sans se presser. De toute façon, il était déjà en retard. En se rapprochant de l'imposant bâtiment, son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre des cris d'une foule. Quoique n'importe qui aurait pu les entendre, vu les cris que les élèves poussaient. Il fronça les sourcils. _Ne me dites pas que ces abrutis de la Night Class sont en balade dans l'école ! Ils polluent assez l'air comme ça !_ Kiryu remarqua par ailleurs qu'il n'était plus le seul en retard, ce qui avait au moins un point positif. Il se prépara a utiliser ce fameux regard qui faisait peur à tant de lycéens. Lui-même ne put cacher sa surprise en découvrant la raison de cette agitation. Après s'être frayé un chemin vers les escaliers à grands coups d'engueulades, il alla chercher des cordes, avant de se rendre avec empressement sur le toit. Arrivé sur place, il vit Yuuki et le président des élèves, qui affichaient une expression dont il ne pouvait savoir si elle avait pour cause leur échec cuisant au sauvetage ou sa présence avec des cordes. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce fut elle qui commença :

« -Zéro, tu ne vas pas … ?

-Oui ! La violence n'est pas une solution dans ces cas là, Kiryu ! »

Les ignorant superbement il toqua calmement à la porte. Il entendit la réponse de la fille.

« N'entrez pas, ou je saute ! »

Il soupira, une fois de plus, avant de lui répondre :

« Je suis juste là pour te parler.

-Osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'en empêcher !

-*re-soupir* Ce serait mentir. En fait, j'aimerais savoir si la raison pour laquelle tu fais ça est assez bonne pour que tu te suicide. Si elle l'est je te laisserai faire. »

Il sentit les regards interloqués des deux idiots derrière lui. _Pas de violence, reste calme, respire un grand coup._

« -Je ferai aussi dégager les deux abrutis qui nous font chier tous les deux depuis le début, ça te va ? »

Un ange passa...

« Entrez »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé une seule fois de leur conversation. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Ça s'annonçait difficile. Il ouvrit la porte pour la découvrir au bord du vide. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait des cordes, elle s'exclama

« Pourquoi des cordes ?

-Si tu veux être sûre de ne pas me voir bouger quoique tu fasses. »

Il entendit les deux crétins rire derrière la porte. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit, il ouvrit cette dernière et les renvoya d'où ils venaient. C'était l'avantage d'être effrayant. Un sourire s'était épanouit sur le visage de cette fille... Jinsei Tsuki s'il se souvenait bien. Bon signe. Il s'assit. La conversation pouvait commencer...


	3. Chapter 2: Vivre ou ne pas vivre

Chapitre 2 : Vivre ou ne pas vivre...

La conversation pouvait commencer... Zéro l'entama, sentant bien que la jeune fille n'était pas prête à faire le premier pas :

« -Déjà descends du bord. »

Non, il n'était pas réputé pour son tact et oui, il optait pour la franchise en toutes situations. L'intéressée le regarda étrangement, avant de lui demander sur un ton de défi pourquoi elle lui obéirait.

« Et pourquoi ne m'obéirais-tu pas ? Tu as accepté que je viennes te voir, pour te parler, alors si c'est pour rester plantée là je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert. »

Elle obéit. Kiryu-kun n'était pas connu pour sa patience et elle venait de se rendre compte de la stupidité et de l'incohérence de ses propos. Elle descendit du rebord surélevé du toit, puis s'assit en tailleurs face au chargé de discipline, qui s'était affaissé contre la porte métallique quelques instants plus tôt...

En bas, l'hystérie avait gagné tout le monde. Ils avaient vu Kiryu-kun rentrer sur le toit, et parler à la jeune suicidaire. Curieusement, alors même qu'elle n'avait daigné répondre à toutes les exclamations, les interrogations ou même les ordres de la foule, elle avait écouté le garçon qui était réputé pour être le moins doué en relationnel de toute l'académie Cross. Mêlée à la foule, Yuuki Kurosu regardait elle aussi en direction des deux individus, qui s'étaient assis, si bien que plus personne ne pouvait les voir. Elle commençait à comprendre le succès de son ami d'enfance. Les événements de l'autre soir lui revinrent en mémoire. Zéro, le Bloody Rose à la main, son pistolet collé à sa tempe, prêt à appuyer sur la détente. Elle frissonna. Lui qui avait tant souffert, qui avait lui-même voulu mettre fin à ses jours, il pouvait sans peine comprendre les sentiments de cette fille. Cette dernière avait du en témoigner aussi. Elle pria pour que son ami d'enfance réussisse, et murmura sans que personne ne l'entende « Je compte sur toi, Zéro... »

Tsuki était impressionnée par la présence du jeune homme devant elle. Il émanait de lui cette prestance, cette élégance et cette détermination qu'elle n'avait connu nulle part ailleurs. Et surtout, il avait l'air de la comprendre. Cela lui avait inspiré confiance. Elle décida cependant, malgré son appréhension, de faire preuve de courage et de ne pas faillir. Elle voulait mourir. Un silence de plomb s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens. Kiryu releva soudain la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. La fille dut se retenir de tressaillir pas parce qu'il était effrayant, mais que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un regard aussi fort. Les pupilles améthystes semblaient la sonder, avec une force incroyable. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans les yeux violets du garçon, un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit, ce qui était plutôt curieux, à son avis. Il prit la parole :

« -Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? Dit-elle, comprenant directement l'orientation de la question. Ça paraît évident, non ? Je ne me sens plus la force de vivre; malgré mes efforts, je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. C'est trop dur. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais c'était trop tard, j'ai complètement perdu goût à la vie. Voilà. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix monocorde, comme détachée de cet être qui était pourtant bel et bien elle. Son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air penseur.

« -Comment ça a commencé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ça ne te concerne pas d'ailleurs. »

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé. Il continuait d'analyser ses faits et gestes. Le ton de l'adolescente était ferme et ne fléchissait pas. Il en devenait froid et distant, rappelant presque celui du chargé de discipline. Cette fois d'ailleurs, il eut une voix coléreuse :

« - Écoute, tu as voulu que je vienne. Tu étais d'accord. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sautes de joie à l'idée de raconter ce genre d'événement, je suis pareil. C'est tellement plus facile d'éviter, hein ? Puis il arrive le moment où il faut le dire, évacuer. Et ce moment, c'est maintenant . »

Il n'avait pas posé de question, c'était un ordre. Un ordre qu'il était préférable d'écouter. Ne voulant pas provoquer d'avantage le jeune homme, elle baissa les yeux, et obtempéra. Les propos de ce dernier avaient attiré son attention, « je suis pareil », mais elle préféra ne rien demander et parler. Elle prit une grande respiration.

« C'était il y a deux ans, j'étais gravement malade. Ma fièvre atteignait des sommets et j'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais vraiment, vraiment mal, alors j'ai demandé à mes parents de m'aider. Ils ont voulu n'emmener à l'hôpital, ce qui devenait urgent. Mon père conduisait vite pour que je sois soignée le plus vite possible, et là... »

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, tel un hoquet, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle racontait son histoire, et Kiryu avait l'air de l'avoir compris. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il ne la pressa pas, il attendit patiemment la suite, mais elle savait qu'il avait deviné. Après une seconde profonde inspiration, les mots tombèrent, tels une sentence accablant un accusé.

« Un camion a percuté le devant de la voiture. Mes parents sont morts sur le coup.

-Je suis désolé. »

Elle eut l'air surpris. Il était plutôt rare de voir le chargé de discipline faire preuve de compassion. Quoique n'importe qui en aurait en apprenant une telle chose. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et lui fit le même effet que la fois d'avant. Sauf que cette fois il avait quelque chose, presque imperceptible, de triste. Elle hésita à continuer, puis se dit que, maintenant qu'elle y était, autant tout déballer. C'était à ce moment ou jamais, après tout.

« -Mon oncle m'a recueillie. C'est un homme très gentil, il a le cœur sur la main. Cependant il est très occupé, alors il n'a pas eut des masses de temps pour moi. Alors je suis restée seule, c'était surement mieux ainsi, quand je vois ce qu'il se passe à l'académie...

-Comment ça ? »

Il avait froncé les sourcils, une fois de plus, et haussé le ton. Tsuki se bloqua. Fallait-il lui dire ? Elle se décida vite. Non seulement elle ne leur devait rien, mais en plus elles l'avaient faite souffrir durant trois mois. Malgré tout elle allait se taire : elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle préféra changer de sujet, espérant qu'il la laisse enfin mourir en paix :

« -Alors, elle est assez bien pour toi, ma raison ?

…

-Non. Tu fais complètement fausse route. »

Ce fut à elle d'afficher la surprise sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il dire ça après ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne compagnie. Les larmes commençaient à monter. Elle se prépara à s'opposer, mais il la coupa avant :

« Tes parents sont morts pour te protéger, non ? Ils ont eu un accident dans l'espoir que tu vives, pas que tu te suicides ! »

Les mots tournèrent en boucle dans la tête de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'y avait pensé. Elle ne répondit rien. De toute manière cela ne changeait pas le fait que chaque jour elle avait un peu plus envie de mourir, que seules des pensées noires remplissaient sa tête. Elle ne vivait déjà plus depuis longtemps.

« -Tu ne comprends pas. Chaque matin je dois lutter contre moi-même pour me lever. Quand je vois un couteau, je n'ai qu'une envie, me le planter dans le ventre. Je ne pense qu'à des choses douloureuses ou pire, des fois je ne ressens même plus rien. Tu appelles ça vivre, toi ?

-Je comprends mieux que tu ne le penses. Je te comprends probablement mieux que toi même. »

Des larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de la jeune fille, tant les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé était dures à dire pour elle. Devant la réponse du jeune homme, elle laissa éclater sa colère, ses ressentiments, et quand elle faisait ça, elle devenait cruelle.

« -Tu me comprends ? Toi ? Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est qu'un sentiment ? A voir tes réactions face à la plupart des gens, on ne dirait pas ! Personne ne peut comprendre la douleur que je ressens depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et sûrement pas une personne sans cœur comme toi ! Tu es monté sur ce toit pour m'aider ? Dans ce cas laisse moi sauter que je puisse arrêter de suffoquer dans un monde où des gens de ton genre polluent l'air ! Tu ne me comprends pas, et tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre, pour la simple et bonne raison que rien n'a d'importance à tes yeux ! »

Elle sanglotait à présent. Kiryu avait baissé les yeux. La jeune femme se sentit coupable d'avoir dit cela sans même réfléchir. Puis il prit la parole. Sa voix était étouffée, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être entendu.

« -Tu as peut être raison. Rares sont les choses qui ont de l'importance pour moi. »

Tsuki le regarda. Elle avait remporté le débat. Elle se retourna avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le bord du toit. Il ne l'en empêcherait pas, elle le savait.

« - C'était il y a quatre ans. »

La voix de son camarade la stoppa. Net. Que voulait il dire ? Elle tourna la tête, le vent faisant danser ses cheveux noirs. Pour la première fois, il regardait ailleurs. Il détournait le regard. Elle attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« C'était la nuit. Mon frère était sortit dehors, pour se calmer après je-ne-sais quoi qui l'avait énervé. J'ai entendu toquer à la porte. Si je ne l'avais pas ouverte, ce ne serait probablement pas arrivé. »

Le cerveau de la fille fit tilt. Elle n'avait ni vu, ni entendu parlé du frère du garçon.

« Mais je l'ai ouverte. Il y avait cette femme. Grande et forte. Elle m'a pris violemment par la gorge et a plaqué un couteau contre moi, ce qui a ouvert une petite plaie à ma jugulaire. Mes parents sont arrivés en courant, puis on hurlé de rage en découvrant la scène. Ils ont voulu me défendre. Elle les a tués. Au couteau. Sous mes yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire car malgré tout j'ai perdu pas mal de sang. On a jamais retrouvé mon frère. »

Les larmes continuaient d'affluer sur les joues son interlocutrice, plus pour la même raison. Le jeune homme releva la tête.

« Le directeur m'a recueilli, avec sa fille adoptive. J'étais traumatisé, je pense, avec le recul. Chaque jour, je déchirais ma gorge en me grattant à l'endroit où j'avais eu la plaie. Je n'ai pas dit un mot pendant une journée complète. Aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive encore de rêver de cette nuit là. »

Un sourire amer s'afficha sur son visage.

« -Tu penses toujours que je ne comprends pas ? Ce sentiment qui fait que chaque matin tu peines à te lever, qui te fais espérer chaque soir que tu ne te réveilleras pas le lendemain. J'ai été plus chanceux que toi, c'est vrai. Yuuki était là. Sans elle je serais mort. J'aurais fait la même bêtise que tu t'apprêtes à faire, et cela depuis longtemps.

-Désolée, je …

-Déjà, arrête de pleurer. Ensuite, explique moi ce qu'il se passe ici. Et arrête immédiatement de me regarder comme si j'étais un chiot perdu et maltraité, veux-tu ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes. Puis elle lui avoua ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à dire à personne : sa persécution. Elle vit la colère animer les yeux de Kiryu alors qu'il murmurait « elles sont pas bien ! ». Les yeux améthystes revinrent rencontrer les siens avec la même puissance.

« -Faisons un marché. Tu ne sautes pas de là, et je te prouves que t'as eu raison.

-Et comment ? (il lui avait arraché un sourire)

-Déjà si tu cherches des amis j'en connais une qui deviendrait amie avec le diable en personne s'il le lui demandait. Ensuite pour tes bourreaux je m'en charge. Et enfin, avec Yuuki on va te faire reprendre goût à la vie, en espérant que tu ne deviennes pas aussi taciturne que moi. »

Il n'avait pas sourit, mais son ton était devenu enjôleur, et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait une voix plutôt mélodieuse. Elle sourit tout en pensant que c'était rare que cela se produise deux fois en une journée, puis annonça :

« Marché conclu ! »


	4. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas... sniff...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Une lueur d'espoir

« Marché conclu ! »

Tsuki n'aurait pu le jurer, mais elle avait bien cru voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kiriyu. Instant des plus éphémères, puisque ce dernier s'était empressé de l'effacer. Il se leva à son tour, puis se retourna vers l'épaisse porte en métal qu'il ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. La jeune fille le suivit patiemment, pensant à son futur proche. Elle entendit des cris de soulagement des élèves bientôt suivis par les soupirs d'exaspération des professeurs qui avait facilement loupé 45 minutes de cours. Rectification, elle pensait à son futur _**très**_ proche. Soudain, elle vit une forme non-identifiée accourir vers elle et son « sauveur ». Elle reconnu ensuite Yuuki Kurosu, qui se saisit de ses mains en se retenant ostensiblement de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies pas sauté ! J'ai eu peur, tu sais ! Vraiment, merci d'être en vie ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas ! Je suis à ta disposition ! Je me ferais une joie d'être ton amie ! Ta confidente ! Je t'aiderais comme je peux ! Juste, je t'en supplies, ne recommence pas ! »s'exclama la chargée de discipline.

Cette dernière se tourna vers son ami, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en s'exclamant (une fois de plus) : « Bien joué, Zéro ! ». L'intéressé se contenta de hocher la tête avec son éternel visage impassible. Ses mots revinrent à l'esprit de Tsuki :« je connais une fille qui deviendrait amie avec le diable en personne s'il le lui demandait », et alors qu'elle souriait, il la regarda, l'air de dire « Tu vois, je t'avais dit ! ». La nouvelle venue lui annonça ensuite qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau du directeur avec le jeune homme à ses côtés, qui en profita pour pousser un énième soupir. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la fameuse pièce qui signerait (ou du moins, le pensait-elle) l'arrêt de mort de la jeune fille. Ou plutôt son arrêt scolaire. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir mais elle avait peur de subir un échec scolaire. Elle se surprit alors à soupirer de la même manière qu'un certain jeune homme taciturne, se demandant ensuite si ce n'était pas une Kiriyufingyte. Ils atteignirent enfin la porte. Le garçon ne toqua même pas avant d'entrer, suivi par les deux jeunes filles. Tsuki n'avait jamais vraiment vu le directeur, si ce n'est à la cérémonie d'entrée des premières années. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un homme vêtu d'un tablier décoré de chats et de fleurs en train de sautiller partout d'excitation. Il interpella Zéro avec enthousiasme : « Kiriyu-kun ! Bravo ! Papa est fier de toi ! Je reconnais bien là mon adorable fi... »

Deux mains s'écrasèrent avec violence sur le bureau tandis que la voix de leur propriétaire s'élevait, pleine de menaces : « Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été votre fils ! ».

« Zéro, ça me brise le cœur ce que tu me dis là... »

Le directeur n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de sa fille qui se planta devant son ami d'enfance. La scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Tsuki était d'un tel comique qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Cela faisait bien deux ans que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Finalement, elle avait peut être bien fait de ne pas mourir, ne serait-ce que pour voir Kaien Kurosu dans un accoutrement ridicule en train de subir une tentative de meurtre par son protégé. Lorsque l'homme au tablier l'aperçu, il redevint sérieux, et s'assit à son bureau tandis que le sourire de la jeune fille s'estompait. Il parla d'un air grave :

« Tsuki Jinsei, je pense que tu sais que tu as commis un acte irresponsable. Si tu étais tombée, tu serais morte. Tu n'aurais plus vu aucun de tes amis. »

La jeune fille pris un air agacé avant de répondre :

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, directeur, si j'avais eu des amis je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'étais déterminée à mourir, et j'en ai toujours envie, c'est juste grâce à Kiriyu-kun que je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai compris que ce n'est pas le bon choix. Mais si je ne retrouve pas goût à la vie après, je sais que je recommencerai sans hésiter. »

Le directeur regarda le garçon d'un air attendrit, auquel ce dernier répondit par un visage blasé au possible.

« Je suppose que tu as conscience que tu devrais être punie. Néanmoins j'estime que tu n'as pas besoin de cela, alors je vais juste de demander de me promettre de faire attention à aller mieux, sourit-il, et je vais te laisser sous la garde de mes enfants chéris ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande leur ! »

Ses dernières phrases furent accompagnées d'un sourire chaleureux de Yuuki mais surtout d'un regard meurtrier de Zéro.

« Bon, sur ce, conclut Kaien Kurosu, je vous laisse aller en cours ! »

Avant d'entrer en cours, Kiriyu demanda à Tsuki si elle était assise à côté des filles qui la persécutaient.

« Oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, elle veulent me copier dessus et m'avoir à leur botte à tout moment. »

Yuuki, qui avait été mise au courant de sa situation (de persécution), poussa un « Quelle horreur ! » tandis que son ami annonça, d'un ton distant comme il en avait l'habitude :

« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, il n'y a plus de place dans la rangée de Yuuki de toute façon. Et puis, ces filles ont trop peur de moi pour t'approcher tant que je suis là. »

Tsuki sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis qu'elle répondait à l'affirmative. Le chargé de discipline ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers sa place, suivit de près par la jeune fille et son amie d'enfance, tout en envoyant des regards noirs à quiconque semblait vouloir poser une question, même au professeur. Tsuki pris place à ses côtés, comme prévu, sous le regard médusé de ses bourreaux. Le cours le plus ennuyeux du monde commença alors : les maths. Elle qui n'avait pas vraiment dormi à cause du stress, elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son voisin de table, qui lui n'avait même pas eu envie de résister et s'était jeté dans les bras de Morphée, elle eut encore plus envie de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Son regard se reporta sur Yuuki, afin d'éviter de rejoindre Kiriyu au pays des rêves. Sauf que cette dernière semblait avoir encore plus de mal qu'elle à ne pas laisser ses paupières se fermer et piquait un peu plus du nez à chaque minute. Elle leva les yeux et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle rencontra les yeux terrifiants de ces filles atroces. Leur « chef », Aiko Katsuga, la regarda d'un air méprisant, tandis que ses lèvres articulaient visiblement « Tu aurais dû sauter ». Tsuki ne pouvait pas s'échapper, elle en était incapable. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle peinait à retenir ses larmes. Soudain, par dieu-sait-quelle opération du saint-esprit, Kiriyu Zéro releva la tête d'un geste prompt. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au professeur qui l'avait réveillé, et lança un regard à en faire faire pipi dans son pantalon un meurtrier à Katsuga. Cette dernière voulut le soutenir, mais c'était peine perdue : personne ne résiste aux regards de Kiriyu. Elle baissa les yeux, parcourue de frissons de peur. Tsuki se retourna pour remercier le garçon, mais il avait replongé la tête entre ses bras, sans prendre en compte les remarques désespérées du professeur. Elle sourit. _Il est peut être effrayant, mais au final il a vraiment le cœur sur la main. _

Elle se réveilla au son de la voix paniquée de Yuuki qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était en train de louper son repas, accompagnée de celle endormie de Zéro qui était en train de la menacer de couper sa langue pour qu'elle se taise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Sayori Wakaba, qui regardait la scène d'un air amusé, avant de l'inviter à manger avec eux. Arrivés à la cantine, même le chargé de discipline ne put retenir le flot d'élèves qui voulaient connaître ses raisons, lui demander ce que Kiriyu avait bien pu lui dire, pourquoi elle n'avait pas sauté etc... Le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis plus de deux ans revint en elle de plus belle. Yuuki la pris gentiment par les épaules et la dirigea vers une table pour quatre. Elle sourit faiblement, tentant (et échouant) de garder bonne figure. Elle ressentit une aura ténébreuse derrière elle, et ne fut aucunement surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait du chargé de discipline, qui affichait ouvertement son humeur massacrante. Les élèves s'écartèrent et retournèrent à leurs tables, ne souhaitant pas rester dans le chemin du jeune homme. Tsuki l'enviait de pouvoir repousser tous ceux qu'il voulait. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, au détail près qu'ils avaient des centaines de regards rivés sur eux et qu'ils étaient le sujet principal des messes basses.

« C'est assez... déroutant »,commenta Yuuki. Tsuki répondit en hochant de la tête. Elle s'excusa : c'était à cause d'elle.

« Tu sais, commença Yori, si je repoussais Yuuki à chaque fois que les filles lui envoient des regards meurtriers ou Zéro à chaque fois que les élèves racontent tout et n'importe quoi sur lui, j'aurais intérêt à me trouver d'autres personnes avec qui rester ! »

« -Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Ido... Aido-sempai fait exprès de me montrer une affection démesurée pour que les filles veulent me tuer !

-Quel abruti lui aussi. Remarque, les élèves sont pas mieux non plus. Une fois ils ont dit que j'avais redoublé parce que je m'étais battu et que j'avais été blessé. Si ce n'est pas de la débilité, je ne sais pas ! »

Alors que les deux amis échangeait sur la stupidité confondante de leurs camarades, Saiyori la regardait d'un air chaleureux. Grâce à cette conversation, elle ne sentait presque plus les regards. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas effacer sa souffrance de son cœur. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander d'un coup, elle avait déjà sourit pour de vrai trois fois dans la journée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme prévu : Kiriyu et Kurosu s'endormirent, se firent coller, et durent courir pour arriver à l'heure du changement de classe Tsuki dut faire cinquante faux sourires et mentir tout autant de fois en disant « Mais oui, je vais bien ! » et Sayori pris les notes pour les deux dormeurs. C'était le soir. Tsuki était dans sa chambre individuelle. Elle jeta sa lettre d'adieux dans sa poubelle. Cela lui rappela les événements du jour, qui avait été riche en action. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait exprès d'être vue avant de sauter. Peut être avait-elle juste voulut lancer, inconsciemment, un appel à l'aide. Appel auquel Kiriyu avait répondu. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait compris. Sa souffrance, sa peine, sa peur, il les avait compris, ou plutôt il les partageait avec elle. En fin de compte, ce garçon était vraiment gentil, elle en était convaincue. Elle pensa à son marché, et se promis d'essayer de vivre. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées, attendant pour la première fois depuis longtemps le lendemain.

To be continued !

Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en rajouter si vous voulez !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, merci de me lire !

Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas, comme d'habitude...

En réponse à l'une de mes reviews (merci d'ailleurs, encore!), qui parlait de la version de la mort de ses parents que Zéro raconte à Tsuki, je vais faire une petite explication (même si c'est inintéressant...). En fait, je me demandait ce que pourrait être la version officielle de l'assassinat de ces derniers. Une lame étant ce qui se rapproche le plus des griffes et des crocs (du moins je crois), je me suis dit qu'ils étaient morts comme cela, selon la police et les rapports officiels.

Voilà pour l'explication dont tout le monde se fout !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : La vengeance est un plat

qui se mange froid

L'aube émit une faible lumière rosée, perçant les rideaux de la chambre de Tsuki Jinsei. Son réveil se mit à sonner, faisant hurler ce qui aurait pu être une alarme de pompier, et eut pour effet d'ouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se leva doucement tandis que son corps lui hurlait d'aller se recoucher. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa tentative de suicide. Après avoir pris une douche, elle enfila le bel uniforme noir caractéristique de la Day Class de l'Académie Cross. Ce dernier avait beau être élégant, il était long à mettre, d'autant plus que sa propriétaire avait le cerveau embrumé au possible. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir. Son regard se posa dehors, lui montrant deux élèves en train de se chamailler. La fille était ridiculement petite comparée au garçon, mais lui donnait des coups de poings dans les côtes sous les protestations de ce dernier. Tsuki sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle reconnu Yuuki Kurosu et Zéro Kiryu, accompagnés par Sayori Wakaba, qui observait une fois de plus la scène. Elle courut en bas, devinant qu'ils l'attendaient, et saisit enfin la conversation :

« -Crétin ! Andouille ! Feignant ! Lâcheur !

-Aille ! Mais je puisque te dis que j'étais parti voir le directeur !

-Menteur ! Tu dormais contre un arbre quand je suis arrivée ! J'ai fait ma patrouille toute seule !

-J'ai bien le droit de dormir cinq minutes, tu as fait pire l'autre fois ! »

Ils furent interrompus par un « Bonjour » timide de Tsuki, qui venait sans s'en rendre compte de sauver le chargé de discipline d'une nouvelle série de coups. Ils échangèrent quelques salutations avant de se diriger vers leur premier cours.

Aiko Katsuga observait le groupe marcher tranquillement vers le cours de littérature. Son mépris pour cette crétine de Tsuki s'accentua lorsqu'elle la vit aux côtés de Yuuki Kurosu. Elle était sûre que cette faible voulait juste attirer l'attention sur elle et se rapprocher de la Night Class par le biais de la chargée de discipline. Toute la semaine, Kiriyu l'avait empêchée d'arriver à ses fins. Cette fois ci, elle allait la remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes et la remettre sous ses ordres. Le groupe s'approcha de la petite piscine en bordure du chemin. D'un mouvement prompt et habile, elle poussa de toutes ses forces la jeune fille, en faisant semblant de tomber. Un sourire machiavélique s'afficha discrètement sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit son ennemie dans l'eau. Puis elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas fait tomber une, mais deux personnes, et se maudit intérieurement pour son acte. Zéro Kiriyu avait amorti la chute de la fille, était trempé jusqu'aux os et affichait clairement une menace de mort sur son visage. _Quelle abrutie ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point !_ Aiko maudit ensuite celle qui aurait dû être sa seule victime, et qui était affalée sur le garçon. Cette dernière se releva brusquement, morte de honte, les joues rouge pivoine et offrit son aide à son camarade . Le jeune homme prit la main tendue, se releva, et envoya l'un de ses « regards qui tuent » à Aiko. Il enleva sa veste et son gilet trempés, le laissant avec sa chemise blanche sur le dos. Rectification, avec sa chemise **transparente** sur le dos. Aiko regretta soudain beaucoup moins son acte, et sentit que toutes les filles autour d'elle pensaient la même chose. En effet, le vêtement moulait le buste de Zéro, dévoilant un torse athlétique et fin, tandis que sa transparence confirmait les idées de tout le monde : il avait un corps de rêve. De l'eau ruisselait le long de son visage et de son coup. Toute la gente féminine présente rougit, tandis que les garçons bavaient de jalousie.

« Bon, lança Yuuki pour qui voir son camarade torse nu était une habitude, tu n'as plus qu'à retourner au dortoir ! Je dirais au prof ce qu'il s'est passé. Vas-y aussi, Tsuki-san ! »

Un soupir plus tard, les deux intéressés s'éloignaient, tandis qu'Aiko se demandait si elle serait punie.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous rentraient en cours, exceptés Zéro et Tsuki, qui avaient dû aller se changer. Le professeur lança un regard désagréable à Aiko, qui avait empêché le garçon d'arriver à l'heure,pour une fois qu'il avait été ponctuel. Les deux retardataires arrivèrent dix minutes après, l'un après l'autre. Force était de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas menti, puisque les cheveux argentés du chargé de discipline étaient encore trempés. L'enseignant le lui fit remarquer, il répondit tout juste et alla s'asseoir, une envie de meurtre affichée clairement sur son visage. Tsuki s'installa à ses côtés. En revenant au pavillon pour se changer, le jeune homme lui avait avoué qu'il avait fait de de ces filles une affaire personnelle depuis un moment. Cela s'annonçait mal pour elles.

Les cours commencèrent, Yuuki et son ami d'enfance s'endormirent, le professeur leur hurla dessus, ils se réveillèrent tout juste pour manger... Une journée banale à souhaits se déroula lentement au fil des heures de mathématiques, littérature, histoire et sciences. Il était à présent seize heures trente. Les chargés de discipline s'étaient réveillés et seraient à temps pour le changement de classe. Tsuki regardait d'un air paisible les deux adolescents se chamailler, le sourire au lèvres (ou plutôt une moue taquine pour l'un, qui ne souriait que _**très**_ rarement). Une voix familière qui se voulait gentille l'interpella soudain : « Tsuki-san, excuse moi pour ce matin, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire tomber, Kiriyu-kun aussi. Je peux te voir un instant après les cours ? »

Aiko avait prononcé ces mots avec douceur, le visage souriant. Elle aurait pu faire comédienne. Tsuki se figea, et pâlit de manière flagrante. Le garçon tourna vaguement les yeux vers l'énonciatrice, puis souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille avant de partir vers la Night Class. Aiko sourit, satisfaite de sa démarche, en regardant avec dédain sa future victime. Cette dernière était particulièrement raide. Elle l'emmena dehors, dans un coin.

« Bien joué, annonça-t-elle, tu as très bien réussi à attirer toute l'attention sur toi ! Tu as même réussi à me faire louper le changement de classe ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne comptait tout de même pas sur moi pour te laisser tranquille juste parce que Kiriyu-kun est avec toi ? »

« -Arrête !

-Ta voix tremble, tu te sens bien ? A moins que ce ne soit le fait que ton « protecteur » t'ai laissée toute seule qui te fait peur ?

-Je...

-Personne n'en a rien à faire de toi, ma pauvre ! Et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui te protégera, il ne te considère comme rien de plus qu'un animal de compagnie, j'en suis sûre ! Tu es seule, Tsuki. Seule. Personne ne viendra t'aider. »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la fille. Ne pouvant plus supporter une telle attitude, Aiko la baffa violemment, faisant reculer sa victime contre le mur.

« Ça fait trois moi que tu es sous mes ordres, tu es mon esclave ! N'essaies plus jamais d'échapper à mon contrôle ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Son interlocutrice ne répondant pas, elle leva sa main. Au moment où elle allait lui asséner un second coup, son bras fut stoppé par une poigne de fer. Elle se sentit revenir brutalement en arrière.

« Je ne te conseilles pas de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, histoire de ne pas aggraver ton cas. »

Elle se retourna et découvrit Zéro Kiriyu, qui la fixait avec mépris et rage, une caméra à la main. Elle le vit appuyer sur le bouton stop. Son regard se tourna vers sa victime, qui s'essuyait les yeux. Cette dernière releva la tête, laissant apparaître un visage triomphal, et pris la parole :

« Il y a une chose que tu as oubliée, c'est que je sais aussi bien jouer la comédie que toi. Et tu ne sais pas non plus que Kiriyu-kun est au courant de ce que tu fais depuis longtemps. Une semaine, en fait. Je ne suis plus seule, vois-tu ? Au début, je m'étais dit que j'allais te dénoncer immédiatement au directeur, mais c'était trop simple. Tu aurais pu nier, il n'y avait pas de preuves. Alors je t'ai fais croire que tu m'avais encore à ta botte pendant toute la semaine. Je dois te féliciter, tu as fait exactement ce qu'on attendait de toi ! »

Aiko écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, tandis que l'emprise sur sa main se relâchait. Ce fut au tour du garçon de parler, la rage imbibant ses mots. « Tes amies sont en ce moment même dans le bureau du directeur. Elles se sont dénoncées toutes seules quand elles ont tout appris par Yuuki. Ah, et je te préviens, si tu n'es pas virée et que tu recommences, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu auras affaire à moi. J'ai horreur des pourritures dans ton genre, qui prennent plaisir à faire du mal au autres. Tu mérites de te faire exclure et de ne jamais plus te faire accepter dans aucune école. »

Son ton était plein de colère et de menaces lorsqu'il lui ordonna de le suivre. Elle posa enfin une question :

« Pourquoi avoir tant attendu ? Tu aurais pu me tendre une perche, avant. »

La voix de Tsuki répondit :

« Il vaut mieux prendre son temps, tu connais le proverbe : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid »

To be continued...

Merci de m'avoir lue !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! =)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : être là au mauvais endroit,

au mauvais moment

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis l'interpellation avec Aiko, qui était maintenant dans le bureau du directeur. Tsuki était assise dans le couloir, les mains tremblantes. Cela avait été particulièrement difficile de feindre la peur, mais plus encore de faire semblant d'être sûre d'elle. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait trébuché en arrivant et s'était affalée sur le sol. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Personne qui ne se fit remarquer qu'après avoir saisi son menton d'une main pour orienter la tête de la jeune fille afin de mieux voir la marque rouge vif sur sa joue.

« Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. » annonça la voix.

« Kiriyu-kun ? »

« -J'aurais pu l'arrêter avant.

-Non, il n'y aurais pas eu de preuve.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle te frappe, hein ? »

Il eut pour seule réponse un petit sourire qui exprimait les pensées de son interlocutrice bien mieux que les mots.

« Elle a eut une semaine d'exclusion, et je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon. Si ce n'est pas le cas je me chargerai de la lui rentrer dans la tête. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Tsuki. Son calvaire était terminé, elle n'en revenait pas. Kiriyu l'aida (ou plutôt la força) à se lever, et lui prit le poignet pour la traîner à l'infirmerie. Arrivé sur place, il la confia aux bons soins de l'infirmière, lui jeta un dernier regard, et partit, un peu trop précipitamment au goût de Tsuki. En repensant à son visage crispé, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas plus sa place à cet endroit qu'elle. Après tout, ce n'était jamais qu'une baffe. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses jambes. Elle sentit soudain un liquide visqueux sous ses phalanges. « Tiens, je saigne... »

Tsuki ne revit pas Zéro de la soirée. D'un autre côté, il devait faire sa patrouille... Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu l'air bien lorsqu'il l'avait accompagnée à l'infirmerie. La jeune femme aurait tant voulu le croiser... Elle reprit bientôt ses esprits : le jeune homme était robuste et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de son aide ! Elle s'apprêta donc à rentrer au pavillon du jour afin de se reposer après cette journée riche en émotion. Ce qu'elle fit. Il était vingt-et-une heure trente. Après avoir prit une douche, Tsuki regarda par la fenêtre. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Kiriyu adossé contre un arbre, au pied du bâtiment ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler son magnifique visage. Ses beaux cheveux argentés lui tombaient doucement sur le front, se balançant au gré de la douce brise, tandis que ses yeux améthystes se perdaient dans la contemplation du ciel. Sa peau qui avait l'air si pâle le jour semblait rayonner sous la lumière nocturne. Il arborait une expression triste et nostalgique à la fois, en regardant les étoiles si présentes dans le ciel en cette nuit là. Son corps athlétique n'avait rien à envier à son visage. L'uniforme serrait juste assez le jeune homme pour dévoiler des formes parfaites, tandis que sa chemise qu'il laissait ouverte en haut laissait entrevoir son torse. Dans cette position, on aurait dit qu'il faisait corps avec la lune. Tsuki n'aurait eut aucun mal à admettre qu'il était le plus beau garçon de la Day Class en cet instant, ce qui aurait sûrement été la vérité absolue. Dieu savait comme elle aurait aimé être serrée entre ses bras musclés ! A cette idée, elle rougit. Puis son regard fut de nouveau attiré par la présence du jeune homme en contre-bas. Au bout de quelques instants, ce dernier se retourna, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent une fois de plus au pourpre, tandis qu'elle le saluait d'un bref geste de la main, auquel il répondit. C'est à cet instant que Yuuki choisit de surgir derrière lui en lui flanquant une tape derrière le dos. Il se retourna, l'air mi-agacé, mi-amusé, tandis que sa camarade lui faisait une leçon de morale après avoir salué Tsuki. Après avoir fait signe à cette dernière d'aller se coucher, ils partirent côte à côte vers le pavillon de la Lune. La jeune fille décida d'obéir à ses compagnons et se dirigea vers son lit.

Tsuki se réveilla d'un bond après un cauchemar. Transpirante, elle se passa la main sur le visage. Elle avait chaud, et ouvrit donc la fenêtre. Ses oreilles perçurent une voix familière.

« Zéroooo ! Où es-tu ? Zéérooo ! »

Yuuki devait être en train de chercher le garçon, qui lui devait probablement sécher la patrouille. Tsuki se leva, s'habilla rapidement avec un jean et un T-shirt et sortit de sa chambre. Peut-être que Kiriyu s'était réfugié dans l'Académie ? Ses pas la guidèrent donc vers l'imposant bâtiment. En arrivant vers la porte, elle se demanda pourquoi au juste elle le cherchais. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et s'avança vers l'entrée. Soudain, son ouïe perçut un souffle. Des respirations saccadées et hésitantes, comme si leur possesseur était empreint à une douleur sans nom. Elle entendit ensuite un gémissement, suivit d'un bruit de régurgitation. Comprenant de qui il s'agissait, elle courut vers l'endroit d'où venait ces plaintes. La jeune femme découvrit alors Zéro, recroquevillé sur lui-même, une main sur sa gorge, l'autre devant sa bouche. D'entre ses lèvres coulait ce qui ressemblait fort à du sang. Sur le sol traînaient des comprimés étranges.

« Kiriyu-kun ! »

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'agrandirent, avant de se tourner lentement vers elle. Ils étaient rouge sang.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Les créatures de la nuit

Ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Tsuki n'y prêta guère plus d'attention que nécessaire, leur couleur étant bien moins importante que l'état de leur propriétaire. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Zéro, qui semblait ahuri de la voir là. Une fois de plus la fille n'y accorda aucune réflexion superflue, se contentant de répéter des interrogations préoccupées du genre « Ça va ? ». A son grand dam, elle semblait empirer la douleur du garçon plutôt que la soulager. Reprenant légèrement ses esprits, ce dernier prit la parole : « Va-t'en. ». Tsuki mis du temps à percuter. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Va-t'en, je te dis ! »

La voix du jeune homme était rauque. Il toussa fortement, puis fût pris d'une sorte de convulsion d'une violence inouïe, comme s'il retenait son corps de faire quelque chose. Devant ce spectacle, la fille se précipita vers son camarade.

« Dégage, Tsuki ! »

Cette fois il avait l'air vraiment en colère. L'intéressée tressaillit, ce demandant pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle parte. Son ami se tenait la gorge avec l'une de ses mains, couvrant en partie son tatouage. Ce dernier avait grossi et était devenu d'un rouge étincelant. Zéro se tourna vers elle, lentement, comme s'il essayait de s'en empêcher. Décidément, Tsuki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Soudain, elle se sentit poussée contre le sol avec une force incroyable. Tressaillant de douleur et de surprise, elle vit Kiriyu, à califourchon sur elle. Ses yeux écarlates la fixaient avec une ardeur plus intense encore que d'habitude. Un mélange de dégoût, d'envie, de faim et de désespoir s'y reflétait. Un prédateur à ses dépends. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, qui rougit malgré la situation. Il se pencha jusqu'à sa gorge. Tsuki sentit les lèvres du garçon effleurer son coup, ce qui n'arrangea guère le désarroi qu'elle éprouvait. Il se mit à lui lécher doucement la peau, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire réagir. Elle protesta violemment, mais rien à faire, il lui tenait solidement les épaules. C'est là qu'elle sentit. Des crocs. Ils frôlaient sa peau, comme si Zéro essayait encore désespérément de s'arrêter. Enfin, elle comprit. Il n'était pas humain. L'avait-il jamais été ?

Dans un effort qui semblait surhumain, le jeune homme s'écarta de la fille. Il avait été à deux doigts de mordre la fille, et lorsqu'il réalisa, il eut envie de se tirer une balle du Bloody Rose dans la tête. C'eut été mieux pour tout le monde, pensait-il. Son regard se posa sur celle qui avait failli devenir sa seconde victime. Elle le regardais avec un air choqué et terrifié. Un sourire amer et triste manqua de peu de s'afficher sur son visage. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Après tout, il avait tout d'un monstre. Non, il **était** un monstre.

« Pardon. »

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, et cela semblait minable comparé à ce qu'il avait manqué de lui faire. Le garçon détourna le regard, ne supportant plus la vision de sa camarade, de cette fille qu'il avait sauvé avant de manquer de la tuer. Une douleur intense et insupportable lui lacérait toujours la gorge et les côtes, comme si son corps lui-même le suppliait de boire le sang de Tsuki. Il serra les dents, se retenant de gémir ou de hurler. Oh, comme il souffrait ! Ses mains se crispèrent sur son coup et ses côtes alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'eut même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Yuuki. Elle venait de dire à son amie qu'elle allait devoir l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur et s'assurait que tout allait bien pour lui. Il secoua la tête. Il ne le méritait pas, pas après avoir attaqué une seconde personne. Et Dieu savait que cet acte allait avoir des répercussions...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse

Cela faisait quelques instants que Tsuki et la chargée de discipline étaient entrées dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci, contrairement à son habitude, arborait un visage grave et sérieux. Il ne portait pas son habituel tablier fleuri et observait les deux jeunes filles calmement. Tsuki n'arrivait pas à digérer la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre et évitait le regard de l'homme. Elle se sentait trahie par son compagnon, et doutait sur l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée. Son passé était-il réel ? Ou avait-il menti juste pour qu'elle l'écoute ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête en un flux torrentiel qu'elle ne pouvait stopper. L'adolescente avait pris Zéro comme modèle en essayant de se sortir de cette dépression, et maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter du bien-fondé de cette admiration. Le directeur brisa le premier un silence lourd d'appréhension :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça. Maintenant, il va falloir que je t'explique. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser l'identité de son interlocutrice, qui releva la tête, des interrogations dans le regard.

« Je suppose que tu as compris que les vampires existent. Or, il se trouve que cette académie est un peu...spéciale, diras-t-on. La Night Class cache un secret que les élèves de la Day Class ne doivent pas connaître. »

Tsuki lui coupa la parole : « Ce sont des vampires. »

Il hocha la tête, puis reprit : « C'est pourquoi Yuuki et Zéro surveille les alentours des bâtiments la nuit, pour ne pas avoir à gérer d'incidents. ». Il prit une grande inspiration et continua : « Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur les créatures de la nuit. Déjà, ils ne brûlent pas au soleil, ne craignent pas l'ail ni l'eau bénite. Ensuite, il y a différents rangs de vampires, classés en « levels » en fonction de la quantité de sang humain dans leur corps. Les sangs purs sont les plus hauts placés, les Level:A. Ils ont des pouvoirs infinis, dont celui de contrôler leurs semblables, et sont les seuls vampires à pouvoir transformer les humains en vampires. Vient ensuite le Sénat, le gouvernement vampirique, et les nobles les Level:B. Le Sénat prend toutes sortes de décisions au nom de sa race, et ses ordres sont absolus, dans la théorie. Les nobles sont souvent des personnalités connues du monde humain, comme des acteurs, des mannequins ou des PDG. Les Level:C sont la classe moyenne, sans grands pouvoirs, qui se mêle d'autant plus dans la vie humaine. Et enfin il y a les Level:D. Les autrefois humains, transformés par des sangs purs. Ces vampires ont un avenir tragique, puisque tôt ou tard il finissent par devenir fous, ne cherchant qu'à se nourrir de sang sans une once de contrôle. Ils atteignent alors le Level:E ou Level : End. La destruction, le carnage. Et ils sont tués par des hunters, des chasseurs de vampires dont les armes ne peuvent blesser que les suceurs de sang. »

Tsuki encaissait tant bien que mal les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander de quel genre de créature était Kiriyu. Elle vit alors le directeur baisser les yeux, comme si ce qu'il allait dire le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ce fut Yuuki qui prit la parole, se forçant à ne pas trembler : « Zéro est un autrefois humain. ». Tsuki écarquilla les yeux, se remémorant les explications de l'homme derrière le bureau. Ce dernier crut bon de s'expliquer :

« Les parents de Kiriyu étaient des hunters. Il était destiné à en devenir un aussi. Mais il y a quatre ans, une sang pur a attaqué sa maison. Elle a tué ses parents et puis... »

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge au moment où une voix étrangère à la conversation retentit.

« Elle m'a mordu et m'a laissé vivre. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça vivre. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'émetteur de ces mots : Zéro Kiriyu. Ce dernier était adossé au mur, au fond de la pièce, et évitait désespérément de rencontrer les yeux de Tsuki. Il reprit la parole, d'un ton qui se voulait distant.

« -Pourquoi lui avoir dit, directeur ?

-J'aimerais au moins qu'elle sache que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas toujours gérer ta soi...

-C'est de ma faute ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Tout est de ma faute ! Celui qui a eu envie de boire son sang, c'est moi ! Celui qui a bien failli la mordre, c'est moi ! Je suis une bête qui ne peut même pas retenir ses pulsions ! Pas besoin de me chercher des excuses ! »

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle et détourna le regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avouait ce qu'il pensait de lui même à son protecteur, et il en avait honte. S'il se rabaissait à tout lui dire, jusqu'où allait-il descendre, dire à Kuran qu'il voulait se tirer une balle ? Il soupira, énervé rien que d'y penser. Le directeur ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était inutile, et se concentra sur Tsuki.

« Nous avons pour habitude d'effacer la mémoire de ceux qui découvrent la véritable identité de la Night Class, et je suis dans l'obligation de ne pas faire exception pour toi. ».

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à cela. Elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier. La souffrance de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Non, il était plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, et elle le savait. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Non, je ne veux pas. C'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas oublier. »

Après un bref silence elle entendit le chargé de discipline répondre d'une voix qui trahissait, malgré lui, sa souffrance.

« Déconne pas. Je n'ai fait que rajouter un souvenir traumatisant à la liste de ceux que tu as déjà. Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai fait peur, et je t'aurais sûrement tuée si je ne m'étais pas arrêté. »

Yuuki tressaillit, se souvenant que Zéro avait dit à peu près la même chose lorsqu'il l'avait mordue. Quand à Tsuki, qui ne faisait et ne pensait jamais comme tout le monde, les paroles du garçon l'avait d'autant plus motivée. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur. J'étais surprise, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas peur. On ne voit pas les choses sous le même angle, Kiriyu-kun. Tu m'as sauvé la vie une deuxième fois ce soir, voilà ce que je pense. »

Elle avait dit ça avec le même ton mi-défiant, mi-détaché qu'elle avait eu lors de leur conversation sur le toit de l'académie. Ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre le jeune homme, qui pensait avoir gagné le débat. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se retourna vers le directeur et annonça, d'une voix posée et sûre d'elle :

« Directeur, je n'oublierais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, pour la simple et bonne raison que je considère Kiriyu-kun comme un ami. Et je n'abandonne jamais mes amis, quelque soit le prix à payer pour ça. Il est hors de question que j'oublie simplement la vérité, alors que je peux enfin rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui m'a sauvée. Peu importe ce qu'il a failli me faire, sans lui je serais morte. Je n'oublierais pas. Jamais. Je compte bien aider mon ami avec tout ce que j'ai en mon pouvoir. Et je me contre-fiche qu'il soit vampire ou humain, surtout si ce simple fait doit le faire souffrir. Je refuses aussi d'oublier la vérité. Après tout, s'ils ne nous ont pas encore tous tués, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas si monstrueux. Ne me faites pas oublier, parce que ce serait gaspiller de l'énergie vainement. »

Tsuki était satisfaite : elle avait gagné en confiance en soi. Elle put sentir les regards médusés des individus autour d'elle, surtout celui d'un certain jeune homme eux cheveux argentés. Le directeur eut l'air attristé par son discours plus que convaincu.

« Je suppose que tu as conscience que je ne peux pas laisser une humaine connaître la véritable nature de la Night Class. Ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, ce qu'elle avoua haut et fort. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son bonheur lui glisser entre les doigts. Pas encore. La jeune fille le savait, le garçon n'agirait plus jamais de la même manière avec elle si elle oubliait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner pour cela ! Il avait bien plus souffert qu'elle de l'avoir attaqué, elle l'avait remarqué. Elle pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux, d'ailleurs cette dernière y était souvent présente, beaucoup trop à son goût.

« Faites de moi une chargée de discipline. Je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais avouer le secret de l'Académie, personne ne me croit ! Ces souvenirs ne me font pas peur, ils ne me font pas souffrir, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que celui qui a mal, c'est Kiriyu-kun ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, tout ce que je demande c'est de garder ma mémoire. C'est elle qui fait que je suis celle que je suis. »

Le directeur sembla hésiter, longuement, laissant un silence de plomb tomber dans la petite salle. Zéro fixait le sol, Yuuki le regardait d'un air inquiet, Tsuki tentait désespérément de ne pas lâcher l'homme des yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'inciter à pencher de son côté, et celui-ci cherchait sa réponse sur son bureau. Puis, soudain, la jeune fille assista à l'événement, bien triste, qui faisait du directeur le directeur : son changement d'humeur.

« Ooooh ! Zero-rin ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais fait de si bons amis ! Papa est fier de toi ! Tsuki-chan ! Prends bien soin de lui d'accord ! Mon garçon est un peu froid, alors il a du mal à se confier à son papa chér... »

Il fut interrompu par une claque cinglante dudit Zéro, qui avait l'air d'en avoir envie depuis longtemps. Reprenant son sérieux, de manière moins flagrante toutefois, il expliqua ses pensées à Tsuki, qui n'en revenait toujours pas :

« La magie des hunters ne fonctionne que sur ceux qui ne sont pas déterminés à la faire échouer. Il est donc impossible de te faire oublier ce que tu as vu ce compte néanmoins sur toi pour garder le secret. Zéro, Yuuki, nous accueillons une nouvelle chargée de discipline ! »

La nuit s'annonçait longue...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Le bonheur ne vient pas

à ceux qui l'attendent assis

« Zéro, Yuuki, nous accueillons une nouvelle chargée de discipline ! »

« Quoi ? » fut la seule réponse des deux amis d'enfance, sous le choc tous les deux. Tsuki, quant à elle, se retint de sauter dans les bras du directeur pour le remercier. Ce dernier crut bon de s'expliquer.

« Que les choses soient bien claires, Tsuki-san, tu ne seras pas le même genre de chargée de discipline que mes enfants. Tu n'auras pas d'arme anti-vampire, et tu ne feras de patrouille la nuit que si tu es accompagnée par l'un ou l'autre de tes camarades. Hors de question de te laisser seule au milieu des vampires, aussi obéissants soient-ils. Ta mission à partir d'aujourd'hui est d'aider mes petits dans leur tâches simples, comme le changement de classes, l'inspection des chambres, etc... Je préfère ça à ce que tu sois seule avec ce secret. »

Une porte claqua, et ils découvrirent que Zéro était sorti de la salle. Yuuki affichait un air désolé. Se reprenant, elle congratula Tsuki sur son nouveau poste, lui avouant qu'elle avait bien besoin d'aide. Elle s'excusa pour Kiriyu, argumentant sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les jeunes filles partirent ensembles vers le Pavillon du jour. Tsuki ne dormit pas, ses pensées s'évadant vers son ami, celui qui l'avait sauvée de lui-même en cette nuit. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, se demandant ce que ce garçon pouvait bien ressentir alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour de la folie meurtrière. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait l'aider... La jeune femme espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé en n'oubliant pas les événements de ce soir. Les pupilles rouges du jeune homme lui revinrent à l'esprit. D'aucun les aurait assimilées à la couleur du sang, pas elle. Non, elle avait vu en ces yeux deux rubis étincelants. Était-ce normal de trouver ce regard de prédateur si beau ? « Sûrement pas, pensa-t-elle, je dois être folle ! ». Un sourire amusé se glissa sur son visage. Peu à peu elle prenait conscience de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne. Elle se sentait étrange aux côtés du chargé de discipline aux cheveux d'argent. Étrangement bien. Elle supposa que c'était une amitié forte qui commençait entre eux, après tout ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

_Tûûûûûûûûûûûût !_

La sonnerie si désagréable du réveil lui remit les idées en place, et la sortit de son état comateux. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre en marchant d'un pas qui se voulait sûr de lui. Après tout, elle était une chargée de discipline maintenant ! A cette pensée, un léger sourire illumina son visage.

La porte se ferma dans un claquement sonore. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. En cet instant, Zéro Kiriyu était en colère. Personne n'en était la cible en particulier, il lui arrivait simplement de haïr le monde entier. Lui même, surtout. Ah, oui, s'il devait choisir une personne qu'il détestait, ce serait lui ! Pour tout un tas de raisons, d'ailleurs. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le directeur avait dépassé les bornes. Le jeune homme était à peu près sûr que cet abruti mièvre et naïf avait parlé à la fille dans son bureau exprès. La plupart des élèves qui découvraient l'existence des vampires voyaient leur mémoire effacée instantanément. Néanmoins, son père adoptif avait fait une exception. Il savait qu'elle allait refuser d'oublier, il savait qu'elle voudrait rester à ses côtés, et il l'avait fait quand même. Et puis pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant pour lui, aussi ? Elle l'avait même qualifié d'ami, et cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Mais il était passé à deux doigts de la mordre, bon sang ! On aurait dit Yuuki. Il blessait les seules personnes qui se faisaient du soucis pour lui. Il détestait l'idée de faire du mal aux gens autour de lui ou même éloignés. Ils méritaient tous plus de vivre que lui, de toute manière, alors autant les protéger, même de lui. Curieusement, ce sentiment était encore plus fort pour cette fille. Il ne la connaissait pourtant que depuis une semaine. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait proche d'elle, d'une certaine manière. Tous deux avaient vu leurs parents mourir, tous deux avaient trop souffert pour pouvoir en sortir indemnes, tous deux avaient voulu mettre fin à leurs jours... La liste de points communs était longue. Le jeune homme s'estimait néanmoins le mieux loti des deux : il avait du soutien depuis toujours auprès de Yuuki. C'est pourquoi il avait pris la jeune fille sous son aile, espérant lui redonner du courage comme son amie d'enfance l'avait fait pour lui. Au lieu de quoi il avait tenté de la mordre. Rien ne pouvait décrire l'intensité avec laquelle il se débectait. Ses doigts frôlèrent son pistolet anti-vampire, le Bloody Rose, et l'envie lui pris de l'utiliser sur lui. Il se retint, se souvenant de la force de Tsuki, celle qu'elle employait pour se battre contre sa dépression. On pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas d'un tempérament passif ou mélancolique à la base, à la voir se démener pour réapprendre à sourire, à regarder les gens dans les yeux sans ciller. Ses progrès étaient déjà énormes, même si personne d'autre que lui n'était en pouvoir de la comprendre ni de le remarquer. Oui, vraiment, cette fille forçait le respect. Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres du garçon. Elle lui donnait probablement plus de force que l'inverse, c'en devenait ironique. Et puis il l'aimait bien. Elle ne parlait pas trop, et seulement pour dire des choses à peu près intéressantes, et elle était agréable. Jolie en plus, il fallait bien l'avouer, avec ses beaux cheveux de jais et ses yeux de glace. Non pas que ça le préoccupait particulièrement, bien sûr. La porte de sa chambre s'imposa à lui, et il dut s'arrêter de penser. S'abandonnant à son lit, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, trop occupé à réfléchir...

Un soudain stress s'empara de Tsuki alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte du cours de science, accompagnée de Yori. La nouvelle selon laquelle elle allait devenir préfet serait annoncée ce matin, et sans aucun doute elle ne ferait pas plaisir à tout le monde. Ce serait sans doute l'inverse, même. Et elle craignait de voir cette frustration retournée vers elle... Trop de fois déjà elle avait reçu des regards meurtriers et des menaces, et elle avait peur que ceux qu'elle risquait fort de recevoir détruisent ses efforts pour s'en sortir. La jeune femme secoua la tête, se disant qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et se glissa à l'intérieur d'un pas qui se voulait droit et sûr de lui. Lorsqu'elle sentit les regards de tout le monde sur elle, elle comprit que la nouvelle était d'ores et déjà répandue. Un juron menaça de s'échapper de sa bouche, et elle le retint in extremis. Le professeur arriva, l'appela à ses côtés et annonça fièrement, le dos droit :

« Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle chargée de discipline a été nominée par le directeur. Elle effectuera les mêmes tâches que les deux autres, et vous lui devrez le respect. Je compte sur vous. En espérant que vous soyez plus légitime de votre place que vos compagnons, Tsuki-san. »

L'enseignant avait dit la dernière phrase plus pour lui-même que pour sa classe, bien que personne n'y ait échappé. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, puis se ferma sans qu'on puisse voir personne. On vit ensuite une forme recroquevillée en train de se déplacer vers la rangée de Sayori, qui ne put retenir un petit rire. Il s'agissait en effet de Yuuki Kurosu, qui essayait (et échouait) de se faire toute petite en rentrant en retard, à quatre pattes dans la salle. Toute la classe éclata de rire (même Tsuki) sauf le professeur qui affichait une envie de meurtre aussi palpable que celle habituelle d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Kurosu ! Encore en retard ! Et vous vous dites chargée de discipline ! Quel bel exemple vous donnez à votre nouvelle camarade ! Collée, ce soir ! »

La mine de l'intéressée se décomposa alors qu'elle acquiesçait et s'excusait. Elle prit place après avoir salué Tsuki. Une absence conséquente se fit remarquer tout le long de la matinée : celle de Kiriyu. L'heure du déjeuner arriva, et tous se dirigèrent vers la cantine, à l'exception des trois filles qui, elles, marchaient en direction des écuries.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur Zéro, Tsuki-san, c'est que quand il sèche les cours, il est à 99% du temps dans les écuries à dormir dans la paille ! »

En effet, elles trouvèrent le jeune homme dans un sommeil pour le moins agité, allongé auprès de White Lilly. Cela marqua Tsuki, qui avait entendu des rumeurs peu flatteuses sur la jument, comme quoi elle était horrible, méchante... Et voir un garçon dormir aux côtés de la « jument des Enfers » était pour le moins impressionnant. Yuuki ce jeta sur ce dernier, le réveillant en sursaut . Il se redressa et fit la morale à son amie d'enfance, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable, idiote ! »

Un jour à marquer d'une croix rouge : Zéro Kiriyu était de bonne humeur. Il se mit debout et s'étira de toute sa longueur, tout en baillant. D'une certaine manière, il ressemblait à un chat, avec ses yeux encore ensommeillés, ses cheveux en bataille mêlés de paille et ses étirements. Cela fit sourire Tsuki, pour qui voir son ami avec une telle innocence dans ses actions était nouveau. Oui, décidément, le jeune homme était plein de surprises...

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être chargée de discipline ? »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas tout de suite que la question lui était adressée. Réalisant enfin, elle sourit poliment et répondit avec humour, elle aussi de bonne humeur.

« -Il faut que je m'habitue à me faire coller, à dormir en cours et à me faire haïr par toutes les filles, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! »

Yuuki et Yori rirent de bon cœur et Zéro afficha un sourire qui pour une fois avait l'air vrai. Il n'était pas particulièrement content de la décision du directeur, mais il n'y pouvait rien et ne trouvait pas la force de s'opposer à la mine radieuse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez son amie. Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent, et pour une raison qui leur échappait à tous les deux, ils ne se séparèrent plus. Jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent un cri de désespoir de leur « collègue ».

« Il est 12h45 ! J'ai loupé le service gingembre ! Non ! »

La journée s'était passée comme prévue, mis à part le fait que Yuuki ait tenté d'assassiner Zéro pour lui avoir fait louper son repas favori. Le jour avait été particulièrement jovial, contrairement à la nuit précédente, et le soleil du crépuscule pointait, annonçant le changement de classes. Les filles de la Day Class étaient folles et s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Tsuki s'était mise du côté de Yuuki, qui avait bien plus besoin d'aide que son camarade. Les bousculades commencèrent alors que l'hystérie générale se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Les deux jeunes filles tentèrent de canaliser cette énergie, en vain. Une volée d'insultes parvint à elles. La jeune femme aurait aimé dire qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée, mais c'eut été mentir. C'est alors que portail s'ouvrit, laissant place à la Night Class. Les beaux visages se succédèrent, les uns après les autres. Aido tirait virtuellement sur des adolescentes qui s'évanouissaient sous le choc, Ichijou souriait à tout le monde, Kuran restait impassible, bref, tout se passait normalement dans le plus normal des mondes. Mis à part le fait que ces jeunes gens n'étaient autres que des vampires... Décidément, Tsuki avait du mal à s'y habituer. Surtout en voyant Idol courir partout en prenant la pose comme une star. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur la foule derrière elle. _S'ils savaient... _Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les derniers aristocrates rentraient dans l'Académie. Ils l'avaient à peine remarquée, ou du moins avaient eût l'air d'être parfaitement au courant de sa situation. Une voix vint arrêter ses pensées.

« Tu fais la patrouille avec nous, ce soir ? »

Le chargé de discipline reçu une réponse positive, et répondit, sans même laisser le choix d'une réponse négative.

« Viens avec moi pour la première ronde, alors, tu ne dois pas rester seule et Yuuki est partie. »


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le bonheur est un voyage et non une destination

_« Viens avec moi pour la première ronde, alors. »_

Et les voilà, devant l'imposant bâtiment qu'était l'école, dans le silence le plus total et embarrassant. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment quoi dire pour le briser, alors ils se contentaient de marcher calmement. Kiriyu était perdu dans ses pensées, qui se dirigeaient surtout vers les événements de la veille. Il repensait à ses gestes, quand soudain ses souvenirs frappèrent, là où cela faisait mal. Le jeune homme avait plaqué la fille au sol avant de lui « embrasser » et de lui lécher le coup, le tout sans se rendre compte du sens de ses actions aux yeux du commun des mortels... Il jura mentalement, avant de se complimenter pour sa stupidité. Un profond soupir perça ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de masquer sa gêne. _Génial !_ Il se souvint alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas excusé de manière convenable, sauf si on considérait son petit « pardon » ,lorsqu'il se retenait encore de la vider de son sang, comme approprié. Lamentable. Il était vraiment lamentable. Une fois de plus un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, et ces mots l'accompagnèrent en un souffle.

« Désolé pour hier. »

Tsuki le regarda d'une manière étrange, croyant qu'elle avait mal entendu. Pourquoi serait-il désolé ? Il avait réussi à retenir ses instincts et l'avait sauvée ! De plus le directeur lui avait parlé de la douleur atroce ressentie par les vampires lors de leur crises, et de ce fait elle comprenait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. En imaginant la souffrance du garçon à ses côtés, elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le supplier de ne pas s'excuser. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ce n'était pas lui le responsable, et sa lutte contre lui-même était extraordinaire. Pourtant elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps à son ami pour le comprendre, autant qu'il lui en faudrait à elle pour s'accepter. _La vie n'est pas facile tous les jours... _Elle laissa ses pensée s'échapper de sa bouche en un murmure.

« Ne sois pas désolé. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Tsuki se demanda si les yeux améthystes de son camarade allaient un jour arrêter de lui faire cet effet. Ils perçaient sa peau avec dureté, comme observant son âme. En cet instant il n'avait rien de gentil, pourtant il ne transportait aucune animosité. Oui, vraiment, son regard était unique. On pouvait y lire des émotions qui appartenaient seulement à ce jeune homme hors du commun. Un mélange de fascination, de tristesse, de joie et de quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner traversait la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans les pupilles couleur lilas. Sans doute ne s'en lasserait-elle jamais. Une voix interrompit ses pensées.

« -Je suis un monstre, Jinsei-san. Un monstre. J'ai pensé te vider de ton liquide vital pendant plusieurs minutes, et j'ai bien faillit le faire . C'est pour ça je devrais m'excuser.

-Non. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal au final, et puis un vampire n'est pas nécessairement une horreur. Certains humains sont bien pires à mes yeux. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle crut bon de s'expliquer : « D'un point de vue purement biologique, il est dans la nature des vampires de se nourrir de sang frais. Pourtant ils ont pour la plupart renié leurs instincts et se sont mis à boire ces comprimés, les Blood Tablets. Au contraire, bien que ce ne soit absolument pas nécessaire pour eux, les humains ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Je pense sincèrement que tu es bien moins un monstre que les assassins qu'on voit à la télé. Eux sont bien des Hommes et ça les rends encore plus monstrueux. »

Zéro ne savait plus quoi dire. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais aussi parce que voir une jeune fille ,supposée fragile, qu'il avait bien faillit vider de son sang pas plus tard que la veille lui énoncer ce genre de propos lui sortait par les yeux. Elle se prenait pour une biologiste ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, peut-être bien que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire...

« Toi, tu veux être scientifique. »

Elle hoqueta de surprise puis le fixa, pensant à voix haute : « Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise réponse. Une multitude d'interrogations fourmillaient dans la tête de Tsuki . Cependant, elle hésitait à poser des questions sur le garçon, connaissant la difficulté d'avoir une conversation avec lui. D'un autre côté, en se mettant à la place du jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux que lui. Elle prit finalement la parole, après une profonde inspiration, décidant que c'était à cet instant ou jamais.

« -Comment tu gères ça, Kiriyu-kun ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ta nature. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Zéro planta ses yeux dans ceux de la fille, comme pour y voir ses intentions. Il hésitait à répondre, après tout il n'avait dit ce genre de chose qu'à Yuuki, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de recommencer. D'un autre côté ce n'était qu'une question pour en savoir plus sur lui, non ? Quel mal y avait-il à répondre ? Pesant le pour et le contre, il décida de répliquer honnêtement, tout en supprimant toute trace d'émotion dans sa voix.

« J'ai du mal, évidement. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, je hais les vampires, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ta question est stupide.

-Les comprimés ne te suffisent-ils pas ? »

Il la regarda, hésitant une fois de plus à dire la vérité. Il détestait par dessus tout qu'on fasse preuve de pitié envers lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à cette fille. Curieusement, cela lui aurait donné l'impression de se trahir lui-même.

« Mon corps ne les accepte pas. »

Un ange passa, laissant le temps à Zéro de se préparer pour un discours selon lequel il serait une pauvre victime sans défense sur laquelle le destin s'acharnait. Décidément, il avait l'impression que sa bonne humeur passait en même temps que l'ange, et qu'elle partait loin. Très loin.

« Ça explique tout. »

Il parut surpris par l'annonce.

« -Ah ? Tu ne me dis pas que ce qu'il m'arrive est horrible ?

-De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une quelconque utilité à le dire : tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et puis tu es trop fier pour accepter qu'on s'apitoie sur ton sort, Kiriyu-kun, alors je préfère ne rien dire... »

Le chargé de discipline avait bien senti le jeu dans la voix de sa camarade. Cela l'étonna : il était rare de voir quelqu'un blaguer sur ce genre de sujet. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur son visage. Oui, décidément, cette fille était véritablement unique. Il commençait à bien l'aimer, même si d'une certaine manière cela l'effrayait un peu. L'adolescent avait la sensation de connaître Tsuki depuis des lustres alors qu'il s'étaient rencontrés tout juste une semaine auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait et que c'était réciproque. Sans doute était-ce dû à leur points communs... Pourtant ils ne pensaient pas du tout de la même manière. C'en devenait étrange. Ils étaient à la fois semblables et complètement différents, créant une sorte d' « harmonie ». En fait il trouvait cela agréable, même s'il faudrait du temps pour qu'il l'admette. Et puis autant éviter de trop s'attacher à elle ou l'inverse : il savait qu'il la ferait souffrir. C'était déjà fait d'ailleurs. Soudain, le sortant de ses pensées, une voix perça le silence.

« Donc tu bois le sang de Yuuki-san, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune vampire blêmit en entendant cette phrase. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Cela se voyait-il tant que cela ? Il se sentait honteux, et encore, c'était un doux euphémisme. Il ne pouvait vivre que grâce au liquide vital de la personne qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Yuuki était la seule personne qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur dans les deux sens du terme, et il trouvait encore le moyen de la blesser. Et Dieu savait à quel point cela lui faisait mal. _Yuuki..._ Il baissa la tête, incapable de croiser le regard de sa nouvelle amie. Cette dernière reprit après un moment d'hésitation.

« Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. C'est ce qu'elle veut, et tu en as besoin. Mais même en sachant ça, tu te méprises pour ce que tu fais, c'est ça ? »

Tsuki avait fini par comprendre la façon de penser de son compagnon. Elle avait réalisé que garçon était trop fier pour accepter de l'aide gratuite ou de la pitié quelconque, malgré sa peine, alors ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher pour une fois devait l'exaspérer. Et il se détestait dès qu'il se comportait comme un membre du « clan de la nuit », ce qui paraissait logique dans son cas. Cela n'avait rien de facile de devenir un vampire, alors quand on avait appris à les détester et à les chasser depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cela devait être pire encore. Cependant la jeune femme n'arrivait guère à retenir ce sentiment, cette jalousie étrange autant que déplacée envers Yuuki. Elle était incapable de savoir pourquoi elle ressentait cette amertume alors que cette fille était son amie tout autant que Zéro. Et puis, elle aurait probablement fait pareil à sa place. Décidément, c'était bizarre. Elle avait évité toute sorte de contact pendant deux ans et voilà qu'en une semaine elle s'attachait à un jeune homme au point de souhaiter lui donner son sang... Ce dernier ne répondit pas, inquiétant la jeune femme par la même occasion. L'avait-elle vexé ? Ou blessé ? Une chose était sûre, le garçon était imprévisible, et parfois complètement insondable. Oui, il était compliqué, c'était une certitude. Zéro se retourna soudain, et se dirigea sans prévenir vers les bois qui longeaient l'école. Cela eut pour effet de surprendre Tsuki, qui tenta de le rattraper, seulement pour se retrouver affalée sur le sol. _Bravo, Tsuki ! Je ne suis vraiment bonne à rien !_ Lorsqu'elle se releva, le chargé de discipline avait reporté ses yeux écarquillés sur elle, et avait visiblement pâlit. Ayant réalisé que quelque chose clochait, la jeune femme se pencha sur ses jambes pour se rendre compte que son genoux saignait -encore-. _Et merde... _


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un problème ne vient jamais seul

_Et merde..._

Les yeux de Kiriyu virèrent rapidement au rouge étincelant. Le garçon détourna rapidement le regard, désireux de se concentrer sur autre chose que le sang qui coulait le long de la plaie de son amie. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde de plus de voir les gouttes vermeil couler langoureusement sur la jambe de la jeune femme, comme attendant d'être léchées l'hémoglobine à la senteur si parfumée, si alléchante, qu'elle menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête. Comme son goût devait être doux, sucré... _Stop !_ Le jeune homme arrêta là ses pensées, peu désireux de devenir fou à cause de son imagination débordante en cas de crise. Ses crocs s'étaient d'ores et déjà allongés et éraflaient douloureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il put sentir son propre sang sur sa langue, et s'empressa de l'absorber, ce qui apaisa à peine sa soif. Cette dernière, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là, lui fit subir une nouvelle pulsion d'une nouvelle envergure. Trop épuisé à force de tenter se contrôler, le jeune homme ne put se maintenir debout sous le poids de la douleur qui venait subitement d'envahir son corps. Il ne put retenir un gémissement face à la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Une de ses mains vint trouver sa gorge, appuyant avec force sur la zone qui le faisait le plus souffrir, tandis que de l'autre il tentait de se raccrocher au tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était affalé. Et dire que la journée avait bien commencé...

De son côté, Tsuki était complètement paralysée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea lorsqu'elle vit Kiriyu s'effondrer sur l'arbre qui lui servait de support. Son ami était à présent en proie à une douleur extrême sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se souvint de quelque chose qui aurait pu sauver la situation si elle avait réagit plus tôt. Si elle avait eut plus de temps, elle se serait giflée. Toujours était-il qu'elle n'en avait pas, de ce fait elle plongea sa main dans sa poche avec précipitation et en sortit un pansement qu'elle plaça sur son genoux. Le matin même la jeune femme avait prévu ce type d'événements et s'était munie de ce genre d'équipement dans le but de prévenir ce genre de chose. Force était de constater qu'elle avait royalement échoué. Une fois toute trace de sang frais disparue de son genou, elle se précipita vers son camarade, dont la respiration semblait s'être stabilisée quelque peu.

« N'approche pas ! »

La voix de Zéro la stoppa net. Il soupira de soulagement. Toujours en proie à une soif violente, le jeune hommr aurait eu bien du mal à se retenir de l'attaquer. Et puis, elle ne devait pas le voir dans cet état, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui remontrer ses crocs qui avaient fini par déchirer sa lèvre, pas plus que son tatouage qui avait pris une couleur écarlate. Mais plus que tout, il souhaitait qu'elle ne voit pas ses yeux. Ses yeux rouge sang dignes d'une bête sauvage, qui ressemblaient tant à ceux que Shizuka Hio avait arboré la nuit où elle avait sauvagement assassiné ses parents. Ils les détestait autant qu'il détestait les vampires. Ce regard assoiffé de sang l'avait hanté, terrifié pendant bien des lunes, et il était hors de question qu'il inflige cette expérience à Tsuki. Il mourrait avant. Une présence lui parvint soudain, suivit par deux autres. _Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! _

Tsuki fixait le jeune homme depuis quelques secondes en cet instant. Soudain, il se raidit sensiblement, et alors que la fille s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il annonça d'une voix rauque et essoufflée :

« La...Night Class... arrive. »

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la jeune femme jura mentalement. N'hésitant plus une seconde, elle courut vers son ami et se pencha près de lui malgré les tentatives de ce dernier de la repousser.

« Kiriyu-kun... »

Elle avait adouci sa voix au maximum, tentant de ne pas trahir l'urgence de la situation. C'était bien entendu stupide, puisque le garçon connaissait cette dernière aussi bien qu'elle, pourtant il lui fallait se calmer afin de pouvoir se redresser et se détourner du chemin des vampires qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Personne n'était censé avoir connaissance de la véritable nature de Zéro à part Kaname Kuran, le directeur, elle-même et Yuuki. Et il fallait que son secret en reste un, à tout prix. Cependant, le jeune homme était loin d'y mettre du sien, et évitait son regard comme si... _Non..._ On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de croiser son regard, mais c'était impossible. Kiriyu n'était pas du genre à être effrayé par ce genre de chose, à moins d'avoir peur d'horrifier quelqu'un. _Ah..._ De ce point de vue là, cela tombait sous le sens. La jeune femme savait que la couleur de ses yeux horripilait bien des gens, dont son ami. _C'était donc ça..._ Elle plaqua soudain ses mains sur les joues du garçon avec douceur et fermeté et l'obligea à relever la tête. Là, elle planta son regard -qu'elle savait ne trahir aucune peur- dans le sien. Elle parla avant lui, d'une voix douce mais ferme (comme sa prise sur les joues du jeune homme).

« Kiriyu-kun, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai pas peur ni de tes crocs, ni de tes yeux. Tes yeux sont beaux. On dirait des rubis. Alors je n'ai pas peur. Maintenant il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir d'ici avant que les élèves de la Night Class n'arrivent, d'accord ? »

Les globes oculaires de son interlocuteur s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Avait-il mal entendu ou son amie venait-elle de comparer un regard de bête sauvage à un diamant ? Elle avait eu une telle assurance dans le regard qu'elle en avait donné envie de la croire, et ce quoi qu'elle eût dit. Curieusement, il en avait envie lui-même, bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire soit une énormité sans nom. Un éclat de rire amer perça ses lèvres, une seule fois. La naïveté de cette fille ne connaissait pas de limites, vraiment. D'ordinaire tout le monde comparait cette couleur atroce à du sang, et voilà qu'une fille la comparait à une gemme. Plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

« Kiriyu-kun, si tu pouvais te lever plutôt que de te moquer de moi alors que je te remonte le moral, j'apprécierais vraiment ! »

La voix de Tsuki s'était faite pressante, et une pointe d'anxiété teintait ses paroles. _Ah, oui, la Night Class._ Le jeune homme se redressa en s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre qui le supportait depuis quelques minutes. L'horrible impression lui prit que chacun de ses muscles étaient courbaturés, déchirant ses membres à chaque mouvement. Il s'étira de tout son long, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer à la fois sa soif et ses courbatures. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Il remarqua que son amie le regardait avec un sourire niais digne de Yuuki et des yeux pleins d'espoir. Cette fille venait tout juste de le « sauver » d'une crise encore plus forte que la précédente avant de lui remonter le moral comme elle pouvait. Oui, une chose était sûre, la jeune femme était bien plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air. Il murmura un « merci » à peine audible et se prépara à repartir vers les appartements du directeur. La présence de la Night Class était bien trop proche à son goût.

« Tiens, Kiriyu-kun, et la petite nouvelle ! »

Ichijou Takuma se tenait derrière lui, à une dizaine de mètres plus exactement, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage. C'était fait. La soirée ne pouvait plus empirer pour Zéro.

« Oh ! Une nouvelle fille qui va être victime de mon charme ! Bonsoir, jeune fille en fleur ! »

Le chargé de discipline se retint de se gifler. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je parle trop vite ?_ Il ne se retourna pas, et attendit que Tsuki réponde pour lui.

« Bonsoir, Aido-sempai. »

La réponse de la jeune femme sonnait tellement blasée et formelle qu'il se retint de se retourner juste pour voir la tête dudit vampire. Cependant ses yeux devaient être encore un peu rouges et il ne souhaitait pas être découvert. Le ton de son amie ne sembla pas entamer la bonne humeur d'Hanabusa, qui continua à parler, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était ton sang, tout à l'heure ? Il sentait bon... »

Le jeune homme sentit Tsuki se raidir alors qu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs mètres. Il la cernait de moins en moins. Comment pouvait-elle être plus effrayée par un aristocrate qui avait l'habitude de gérer sa soif (bien que, dans le cas d'Aido, elle prenait parfois un peu trop le dessus) que d'un ex-humain qui se rapprochait de la folie ? Il soupira, laissant son irritation transparaître sans retenue. C'était à son tour de parler.

« Aido-sempai. »

Non, il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit d'autre et oui, un simple nom pouvait paraître menaçant lorsqu'il était dans ce genre d'humeur. Humeur que la douleur lacérant ses côtes et sa gorge n'améliorait guère. Priant pour que ses yeux aient retrouvé leur couleur originale, il se retourna et envoya l'un de ses « regards qui tuent » à ces suceurs de sang. Il reprit la parole, l'animosité imbibant ses mots.

« Vous avez cours il me semble, Ichijou-sempai, Akatsuki-sempai. »

Un sourire embarrassé apparut sur le visage du blond aux yeux verts tandis que Kain gardait son éternel faciès impassible. Quelques échanges sans intérêt se firent entendre, sans que le chargé de discipline n'y prête une quelconque attention. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les présentations rapides d'Ichijou, Aido et Tsuki. Bientôt ils se séparèrent, les élèves en uniforme blanc étant peu désireux de rester en compagnie d'un futur chasseur de vampire qui souhaitait visiblement les voir morts. Il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où Kiriyu était réellement satisfait d'être effrayant.

Tsuki, de son côté, était plutôt soulagée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses en cette soirée. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela aurait pu être, après tout le secret de Zéro n'était plus en danger, il ne souffrait plus d'une soif atroce pour le moment, et la rencontre avec la Night Class s'était assez bien passée. Elle s'entendait bien avec Ichijou, mais bon, il était difficile de ne pas le faire au vu des caractères des jeunes hommes...ou plutôt vampires. Elle ne s'y ferait probablement jamais. Ces suceurs de sang agissaient d'une manière particulièrement...humaine ? Elle tourna son regard vers son ami. Allait-il vraiment mieux ? Le jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Lui qui affichait tout le temps une façade de méchanceté, qui avait entouré son cœur d'une carapace si épaisse qu'on n'en voyait jamais une fissure. Ce garçon lui-même refusait de voir sa propre faiblesse, bien qu'elle soit minime. Elle soupira. Probablement faudrait-il des années et des années pour qu'il apprenne à s'ouvrir réellement. Oui, il était bien trop fort pour se laisser « affaiblir » si facilement.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Au clair de la Lune...

_Je me demande où il m'emmène..._

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient en direction de Dieu-savait-où. Zéro lui tenait toujours le poignet fermement tout en la traînant à travers les bois. On eût dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers... le dortoir de la Day Class ? Voilà qui était étrange. Tsuki se permit donc de poser ses questions à voix haute, malgré ses hésitations.

« Euh... Kiriyu-kun ? Tu pourrais me dire où on va ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'accélérer le pas au grand dam de sa camarade qui éprouvait un mal croissant à suivre la cadence. Confirmant ses soupçons, les arbres se raréfièrent pour laisser place à l'imposant bâtiment que composait le dortoir des garçons. Alors que le jeune homme ouvrait discrètement la porte principale, la confusion de Tsuki s'intensifia.

« Euh... Kiriyu-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Elle fut interrompue par deux longs doigts posées en travers de sa bouche. Son regard rencontra soudain celui améthyste de son ami. Doucement, il lui chuchota :

« Chut. On est pas censé être ici maintenant, si on se fait choper on est bons pour une punition. Suis-moi. »

Sa voix ne tolérait aucun refus, comme à son habitude. Ainsi la jeune femme se laissa guider à travers les longs couloirs de l'édifice, sans pour autant prendre la peine de poser des questions qui resteraient vraisemblablement sans réponse. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte en bois, toute simple, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une chambre, tout aussi simple, qu'elle devina être celle du jeune homme. C'eût été un euphémisme que de dire que cette pièce était austère et impersonnelle. En effet, l'absence totale d'objets intimes et de désordre aussi léger soit-il trahissait le fait que Zéro ne passait guère beaucoup de temps en ce lieu. Acceptant enfin de lâcher sa prise sur son poignet, le garçon la jeta plus qu'il ne la posa sur son lit, murmurant un « attends là » alors qu'il se dirigeait dans sa salle de bain. La perplexité de Tsuki s'accentuait de minute en minute, et atteignit son paroxysme lorsque le garçon sortit de l'endroit où il était allé, des bandages et du désinfectant à la main. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et retira avec un manque flagrant de délicatesse le pansement collé à son genou. La jeune femme tressaillit sous le coup de la douleur, se rendant compte au même moment que sa plaie s'était rouverte, ou plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait pas bien pansée. Kiriyu commença par nettoyer le sang séché autour de la contusion avec un gant de toilette trempé avant de s'attaquer à celle-ci même. Après avoir prévenu franchement sa patiente qu'il allait lui faire mal, il aspergea en quantité la blessure de désinfectant. Une fois cela fait, il remarqua que la plaie était plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier coup d'œil. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer les nouvelles gouttes d'hémoglobine qui coulaient de manière alléchante hors de cette dernière. Il se surprit bientôt à fermer les yeux afin de savourer la douce odeur sucrée et amer à la fois du liquide vital de son amie. Bientôt son visage s'approcha du genou de cette dernière, lentement, comme se délectant déjà du festin à venir... Il se reprit juste à temps, et désireux de ne pas se laisser tenter plus longtemps, s'empressa de placer les bandages au bon endroit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris comment panser une blessure le plus rapidement possible, cela faisait partie de la formation de chasseur de vampire. A cette époque, jamais n'aurait-il imaginé utiliser ces mêmes gestes prompts non pas pour se protéger des vampires, mais pour protéger sa camarade de lui-même. Il reçut bientôt une boîte de pansement en pleine figure, aussitôt suivie de la voix si particulière de Tsuki.

« Tu m'écoutes, oui ou non ? Je te dis que tu me fais mal, espèce de brute ! »

Ces mots eurent pour effet de le ramener sur Terre pour de bon. Le jeune vampire releva les yeux vers ceux océan de son interlocutrice. Ces derniers pétillaient de malice tandis qu'un sourire joueur s'était épanoui sur son visage qui tentait de feindre une moue boudeuse. Il dut retenir une forte envie de sourire. Bon sang, pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de sourire à chaque fois qu'il la voyait esquisser le même geste ? Il n'avait même pas envie de répondre. En guise de réponse, il lui fit une pichenette sur le front avant de rétorquer sur le même ton : « Si t'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! Sauf que tu ne sais même pas mettre un pansement correctement, alors un bandage... ». Une mine faussement choquée lui répondit alors qu'il s'affairait à terminer son « travail » le plus rapidement possible. Se concentrant à nouveau, il fut surpris d'encore sentir du sang frais. Il devait donc y avoir une seconde blessure. _Cette fille est un boulet. _Soupirant profondément, il décida de la panser elle aussi, afin d'éviter une crise de soif qu'il n'avait évité pour l'instant que par miracle. A cet instant, Tsuki étira son dos et ses bras, témoignant de son début de fatigue. Ce fut lorsqu'elle tressaillit de douleur que Zéro localisa la plaie. Lui prenant le bras de manière à exposer son coude, il put voir un trou béant dans son uniforme légèrement tâché de rouge. Un soupir perça de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il demandait à son amie de retirer sa veste et de retrousser sa manche.

« Tu as conscience, lança-t-il, d'être la fille la plus maladroite de toute l'Académie, j'espère ? »

L'intéressée lui répondit d'un « Gnéé » magistral qui le fit sourire un instant malgré lui, avant d'adopter une mine boudeuse à souhaits. Penché sur le bras de sa camarade, le jeune homme sentit bientôt un regard pesant fixé sur lui.

« -Quoi ?

-Hein ? Non, rien. »

Les joues de l'adolescente prirent des nuances surprenantes de pourpre alors qu'elle détourna le regard. Eût-elle été franche et sans gène, elle aurait répondu « J'observe ton beau visage à la lumière de la Lune. Tu savais que tes cheveux la reflète d'une manière sublime ? Ah, aussi, tes yeux sont rouges, mais je les trouve trop fascinants pour te le dire et te voir bouder en perdant ma possibilité de m'y perdre. ». Fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'oserait jamais prononcer ces mots, bien que ce n'était pas les pensées qui manquaient. D'un autre côté, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas reconnaître la beauté céleste du garçon. Jamais, au grand jamais elle ne se lasserait de le détailler. A cette pensée, elle rougit de plus belle. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? La jeune femme ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kiriyu. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'était indéniablement plus que de l'amitié, mais elle n'acceptait pas le terme « amour » pour décrire ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle soupira, se ramenant elle-même dans le monde réel. Puis, inexorablement, son regard se tourna vers son ami, qui était toujours occupé à panser sa blessure. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, semblait crispé, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour comprendre qu'il tentait de canaliser sa soif de sang. Une vague de culpabilité frappa Tsuki de plein fouet. Si seulement elle avait la capacité de poser un pied devant l'autre sans faire de bourde... Au moins, peut-être pourrait-elle dérider le garçon ? Cela tombait bien, elle lui devait une pichenette. Elle lui asséna donc le coup entre les deux yeux, à l'endroit exact où ses sourcils se rapprochaient. Le mouvement eut pour effet de surprendre le garçon, qui ne tarda pas à la regarder avec des gros yeux. La fille profita du silence qui s'était installé momentanément pour prendre la parole d'une façon on ne peut plus moqueuse.

« -Kiriyu-kun, t'a-t-on déjà dit que tu allais te rider prématurément si tu continuais à froncer les sourcils ainsi ?

-Oui.

-Arrêtes de les froncer alors.

-Pas envie.

-Moi si. Tu devrais sourire. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement prompt et précis. Elle commença par plaquer ses mains sur les joues de son interlocuteur, de la même manière que plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis, elle se mit à pincer gentiment ces dernières avant de les étirer de manière à former une sorte de grimace sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle avait bien entendu le ton enjôleur que ce dernier avait pris pour lui parler, elle ne craignait donc guère pour sa vie en faisant ce mouvement, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes si elles avaient été à sa place. Voyant la tête de sa « victime », qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de réagir face à la rapidité de ses gestes, elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas rit, ou du moins pas de cette manière. Elle se délecta donc de chaque seconde de bonheur pur que son ami avait provoqué à son insu. Son rire était si clair et joyeux que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider i peine plus d'une semaine. En plus de ces qualités-ci, il présentait la vertu de donner envie de sourire, si ce n'est de la joindre dans cette belle rigolade. La protestation agacée bien qu'amusée du garçon ne fit qu'ajouter à son hilarité, et il se surprit bientôt à afficher un léger sourire sur son visage. Ce qui était déjà énorme, connaissant son caractère, ne l'oublions pas. Des larmes avaient fini par couler le long des joues de la jeune fille tant elle riait, ce qui commençait à agacer le vampire qui ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il pouvait être si drôle. Cependant, la mine de son amie était tellement réjouie qu'il ne trouvait pas la force de rester en colère. Décidément, elle éprouvait une trop grande facilité à démolir ses résolutions à son goût. Et pourtant... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la repousser ou à être aussi désagréable avec elle qu'avec les autres. Cela l'énervait prodigieusement, de se retrouver en position de faiblesse, comme cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu Tsuki, qui avait finit de rire, se lever du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu comptes partir sans m'aider à ranger ? »

Elle se stoppa et lui sourit avant de lui lancer qu'elle avait oublié. Des bandages jonchaient le plancher de la chambre, Zéro étant peu soucieux d'où il posait les contenants d'une boîte lorsqu'il en ouvrait une. Bien entendu, en bonne maladroite, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de trébucher sur ces derniers, s'affalant sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Enfin, cela était ce qu'elle pensait. Ayant une vitesse supérieure au commun des mortels, son ami s'était levé pour la rattraper. Sauf que, devant l'élan bien trop important de la jeune fille, il s'effondra également sur le lit. Tsuki releva rapidement la tête, les joues plus rouges que les yeux du garçon. Et, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés sur un lit, elle à califourchon sur lui, leurs visages bien trop proches à leur goût, ils entendirent une voix, celle de Yuuki, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Zéro, je te préviens, si tu es là, je vais te faire ta fête ! Sais-tu combien de temps je t'ai cherché ? Et puis où est Tsuki-san, elle était censé être avec toi il me sem... »

La porte s'était ouverte avec fracas, laissant une Yuuki ébahie devant la scène qui se tenait devant elle.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : My best nightmares...

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Zéro avait pensé que celle-ci ne pouvait pas empirer. Il avait eu tort. Voilà qu'il était bloqué sous une fille dans une position et un endroit plus qu'ambigus, et que l'autre fille, qu'il aimait de tout son cœur sans se l'avouer, venait de les découvrir. Super. Il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui sans bouger. Les joues de Tsuki avaient pris une couleur rouge dont la teinte aurait fait pâlir un coquelicot. Celles de Yuuki n'étaient pas en reste. Le jeune homme se retint de lancer un sarcasme mal venu bien que particulièrement tentant. Après tout, il était probablement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elles. Qui eut été serein à leur place, me direz-vous ?

« Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Yuuki-san ! Je... enfin je... suis tombée et puis... euh... Kiriyu-kun m'a rattrapée et il est tombé aussi... »

Un soupir perça les lèvres du garçon en question. Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour avoir l'air plus suspecte en racontant la vérité qu'un mensonge ? Il tourna vaguement la tête, reportant son attention sur son amie d'enfance, qui avait l'air à la fois surprise, embarrassée et... mécontente ? Jalouse ? L'eut-on torturé qu'il ne l'aurait pas admis, mais cette constatation fit plutôt plaisir à Kiriyu. _Maintenant tu comprends ce que je ressens quand tu parles de ton « Kaname-sempai » chéri ! _Après cette réflexion profonde et philosophique, le jeune homme constata que, dans son embarras, Tsuki n'avait toujours pas bougé et était à califourchon sur lui. Il choisit donc ce moment pour intervenir.

« Bouge, Jinsei-san, t'es lourde à force. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller ladite adolescente qui réalisa enfin son immobilité. Elle se releva si vite qu'elle manqua de s'affaler une fois de plus sur son ami. Ce dernier se releva et expliqua avec agacement ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien qu'elle paraissait septique, Yuuki finit par les croire. Enfin, ce ne fut pas avant une très (ou plutôt trop dans le cas de Zéro) longue explication qu'elle autorisa son ami d'enfance dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres de Tsuki.

A la suite de cet « incident » les semaines passèrent tranquillement, oubliant presque cette soirée. Rien ou presque n'avait changé. Zéro buvait toujours le sang de Yuuki. Cette dernière ignorait toujours complètement l'amour que le garçon éprouvait pour elle et se concentrait sur « Kaname-sempai ». Lui-même privilégiait toujours l'adolescente de la même manière et se battait toujours mentalement avec Kiriyu (combat qui consistait à avoir l'air toujours à peu près poli tout en faisant comprendre à son adversaire qu'il le détestait) dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le chargé de discipline souffrait toujours en silence de son amour pour son amie d'enfance tout en le cachant. Il tentait de s'éloigner un maximum d'elle, comme depuis le début, comprenant qu'elle appartenait corps et âme au sang-pur qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. Penchons-nous maintenant sur le « presque ». Tout d'abord, Tsuki. La charmante adolescente faisait de gros progrès, même s'ils étaient anodins pour le commun des mortels. Elle avait gagné en confiance en soi, petit à petit, et souriait bien plus qu'à l'origine. Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'était que ses sentiments pour Zéro avaient autant évolué que le reste. D'ailleurs, elle s'était rapprochée du jeune homme, pour son plus grand plaisir. Certes, il était toujours froid et distant (il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus), mais il se prenait parfois à blaguer avec elle et Yuuki. Une sorte de rituel s'était même installé entre les deux adolescents. Chaque soir, ils faisaient la première patrouille ensemble. Ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques situations cocasses dont ils avait préféré garder le secret. En effet, il arrivait que le vampire ait une crise, ou qu'il baisse un instant sa garde et dévoile ses yeux rouges (ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde la fille qui se faisait un plaisir de lui apporter un peu de soutien). D'autres fois, la maladresse de la jeune femme jouait des tours aux deux amis. Grâce à elle, ils étaient tombés tous les deux dans la petite piscine pour la seconde fois depuis leur rencontre, ils avaient effrayé la moitié de l'écurie quand Tsuki était rentré en collision avec la porte... Et bien que Kiriyu se faisait un plaisir de lui hurler dessus dès qu'elle faisait une démonstration de gaucherie, cela ne manquait pas de l'amuser. De plus, l'adolescente le mettait à l'aise quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait probablement pas le droit de se rapprocher de cette fille, de devenir son ami, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette dernière n'avait pas peur de ses yeux, au contraire. Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire mordre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui... Même si elle aurait dû. Cela soulageait le garçon (même s'il ne l'admettait pas) qui, de son côté, avait gardé secret un changement en lui qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui l'inquiétait grandement. Sa soif n'était plus satisfaite pleinement. Ou plutôt le sang de Yuuki ne le nourrissait plus suffisamment. Au début, ce n'était rien de grave. Le vampire se sentait juste un peu moins bien après avoir bu. Puis cette sensation s'était muée en quelque chose de bien plus important : un véritable état de manque. Ses crises de soif se répétaient de plus en plus souvent, mais rien à faire. L'hémoglobine de son amie d'enfance ne suffisait plus. Il avait interprété cela comme le Level E qui se rapprochait petit à petit... Et il avait peur. Même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, même pas à lui même, il avait peur. Peur de tuer. Alors il l'avait cachée, cette terrible vérité. Inutile d'inquiéter son amie d'enfance, même si elle avait sans doute compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui fallait être de plus en plus assoiffé pour accepter de boire son liquide vital, ce qui était loin d'être bon pour son équilibre déjà précaire. Et cette sensation se renforçait à mesure que le temps passait. Alors Zéro priait pour s'être trompé, pour ne pas sombrer dans le Level End...

Tsuki se réveilla deux heures plus tôt que prévu ce matin là, réprimant difficilement un hurlement. Encore ce rêve horrible... Ses membres en tremblaient encore, tandis que sa respiration saccadée se stabilisait peu à peu. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau, se concentrant sur autre chose. Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider. Cela lui semblait si lointain... Tant de choses avaient changé sans en avoir l'air... Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Autant se préparer dès cet instant, surtout qu'elle avait grand besoin d'une douche. L'eau tiède ruisselant le long de ses muscles endoloris lui fit un bien fou. Alors que le liquide transparent la débarrassait de ses derniers restes de sommeil, ses pensées vagabondaient. Vers les classes d'aujourd'hui. L'adolescente avait tout sauf envie d'y aller, souhaitant se reposer avant tout. C'était ainsi depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et le sommeil commençait à lui manquer. Elle songea aux habitudes de ses amis tout en s'habillant. Comme chaque matin ou presque, Kiriyu serait en retard et se prendrait une heure de colle. Elle pria pour ne pas se faire punir elle aussi. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait commencé son travail de chargée de discipline, l'adolescente avait joint ses deux collègues dans leur activité principale durant les cours : dormir. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute. Après tout, quatre heures de sommeil, ce n'était pas suffisant, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les atteindre dernièrement. Des cauchemars atroces l'assaillaient dès qu'elle dormait. La première classe de la journée était mathématiques. Youpi. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la fille alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. Yuuki la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée de Sayori. Tsuki s'était considérablement rapprochée des deux jeunes femmes durant les derniers mois. Après s'être saluées, elles se dirigèrent en cours. Zéro arriva en retard, comme prévu, et se fit coller, comme prévu. Il ne fut pas le seul, bien évidemment, puisque son amie d'enfance s'endormit dès le début du cours et se fit punir à son tour après avoir demandé un menu gingembre au professeur, au cours de son réveil mouvementé. L'adolescente avait fini par s'habituer aux aléas de la vie avec ses amis. Elle se sentait à sa place à leur côtés, et cela lui faisait plaisir. Néanmoins elle s'inquiétait. Il était de moins en moins rare que Kiriyu dévoile des pupilles vermeilles lors de leurs patrouilles. La semaine dernière, il était même parti sans demander son reste, ce qui avait plus ressemblé à une fuite qu'à autre chose._Sa soif ne serait-elle plus satisfaite ? _Voilà qui était étrange. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Yuuki qui avait l'air d'être contre le fait que le jeune homme boive son sang, au contraire. Cela énervait d'ailleurs Tsuki, qui avait bien vu l'intensité avec laquelle le vampire regardait son amie. Il l'aimait, cela crevait les yeux, et son cœur, en passant, à elle qui aurait tant aimé être celle qu'il fixait avec tant de passion... Et l'autre chargée de discipline ne voyait rien... Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se redressa, et le haut de sa tête rentra violemment en collision avec quelque chose. Après avoir ouvert les yeux, elle remarqua le vampire qui hantait ses pensées, se frottant le menton en grognant.

« -La prochaine fois que tu t'endors en cours, je ne te réveille pas !

-Désolée Zéro-kun, j'ai un peu de mal avec les maths...

-Et ça t'oblige à me donner un coup de tête ? »

Seul un rire répondit au garçon. Elle avait menti, bien sûr, ce n'était pas les maths le problème, c'était elle. Elle qui avait désormais peur de dormir à cause de ses cauchemars. Des cauchemars atroces, dans lesquels elle revoyait sa famille mourir. Des images traumatisantes, tellement réalistes... La peur la prenait rien que d'y songer. En deux ans, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Et voilà qu'ils l'empêchaient de dormir... La jeune femme était préoccupée, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Kiriyu qui était pourtant devenu son « confident ». Ou plutôt disons qu'elle lui confiait ses pensées et ses impressions quand à la vie de tous les jours. Le jeune homme écoutait plus qu'il ne répondait à ses problèmes, mais c'était assez agréable... Tsuki reçut soudainement une tape au derrière du crâne.

« Si tu veux dormir, fais-le la nuit. C'est le moment de changer de classe, là ! »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la fille, bien qu'elle était infiniment reconnaissante à son ami pour l'avoir empêchée de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait bien trop peur de revoir ses souvenirs. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas nier une chose : sa fatigue risquait fort de lui coûter gros si elle continuait...

A cet instant, si elle été plus attentive, elle aurait pu voir le regard suspicieux d'un certain garçon aux cheveux argentés...

L'heure du changement de classe arriva. Les adolescentes étaient plus en forme que jamais et détruisaient les tympans des chargés de discipline à grands coups de « Kya ! ». La patience de Zéro s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde, tant et si bien qu'on put bientôt percevoir une aura sombre se dégager de lui. Et si cela ne suffisait pas à faire peur à tout le monde, ses yeux achevèrent la tâche. Oui, en cet instant, si le regard avait pu tuer, Kiriyu aurait été meurtrier de masse. Deux rangées parfaitement droites se formèrent immédiatement. Puis le portail s'ouvrit, détruisant ce dur labeur. Yuuki s'affala sur le sol, telle une poupée désarticulée, et fut ramassée par son « héros », comme l'aurait dit son ami d'enfance. Kaname Kuran lui fit un sourire ultra-bright digne d'un prince charmant ou d'une publicité pour dentifrice, provoquant un rougissement de la brune et une émeute que Tsuki eut bien du mal à contenir, étant donné son abominable fatigue. L'envie de meurtre de Zéro n'en fut que renforcée, et il eut bien du mal à la contenir. On pouvait presque entendre ses pensées : « Reste calme. Inspire, expire. Ne sors pas ton Bloody Rose. Ne perce pas le corps du sang pur de part en part. Ne tire pas sur ces foutus vampires. Ne frappe pas leurs groupies. Reste calme... » et ainsi de suite. Illustrant ses propos, le garçon prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, à la surprise (et l'horreur) générale, il prit la parole.

« Kuran, vas en cours. »

Phrase prononcée avec tant d'animosité que ledit vampire en eut soit-disant « peur ». Ce qui était une feinte pour dire exactement l'inverse. N'y prêtant guère plus attention de peur de faire un massacre, le chargé de discipline se retourna vers les fangirls, qui tremblèrent de terreur.

« Vous ! Retournez immédiatement à votre dortoir ! Et ça piaille et ça piaille « Kya ! Kya ! » ! J'en ai marre de trimer pour que vous puissiez voir vos stars à deux balles ! »

Comme prévu, toutes s'enfuirent. Il était l'heure de la première patrouille. Tsuki se dirigea vers lui, et ils partirent vers la forêt. La jeune femme chérissait ces moments de tranquillité où un silence serein régnait. Elle se laissa guider par son ami, n'ayant pas encore assez d'expérience pour se diriger seule dans l'immense espace que constituait l'Académie Cross. Le garçon ne parlait pas, laissant la fille penser que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas passée. Cela ne la dérangeait pas non plus : son manque de sommeil depuis le début de la semaine lui pesant sur le corps et l'esprit, elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler. Ils arrivèrent aux écuries. _Aux écuries ? _Ce n'était pas dans le programme, ça... Soudain, Kiriyu saisit son poignet. Après avoir ouvert violemment la porte du bâtiment, il se dirigea vers la dernière stalle en traînant l'adolescente derrière lui. Là, il la força à s'asseoir et planta son regard dans le sien. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Bon sang, cela faisait deux mois qu'il la fixait de cette manière plusieurs fois par semaine et cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de son vis-à-vis, qui s'était assis en face d'elle.

« Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce que tu as depuis le début de la semaine. Et ne me répond pas avec un truc du genre « rien », ça risque de m'énerver. »


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Le premier ennemi à combattre,

c'est soi-même

Zéro n'avait pas spécialement eu l'intention d'être brutal. Seulement, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte de sang, et plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas été rassasié. Aussi têtu soit-il, il fallait bien admettre que sa soif commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs sérieusement. Or, le changement de classe de ce soir là n'avait guère arrangé les choses en matière d'humeur et il s'était retrouvé à être particulièrement désagréable avec la pauvre Tsuki, qui n'avait rien à se reprocher mis à part cette chose qu'elle lui cachait désespérément. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était discrète ou plutôt son corps la trahissait sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle montrait tous les signes d'une fatigue aussi intense qu'incongrue. Ses cheveux de jais d'ordinaire si beaux, si brillants, avaient perdu leur clarté ses yeux de glace pétillants étaient éteints et semblaient lutter pour rester ouverts bien entendu elle avait d'énormes cernes et son corps ne réagissait pas comme une personne en bonne santé. Attention, il ne fallait pas croire que le chargé de discipline observait la jeune femme sans relâche, non, il avait juste un bon sens de l'observation... et puis il eut fait pareil si ç'avait été Yuuki... Mauvais exemple. Et puis les compliments qu'il venait de faire sur elle, c'était juste ce qu'il avait entendu dire, loin de lui l'idée de complimenter cette fille... Kiriyu secoua la tête, cessant son monologue mental et reporta son attention sur son amie. Celle-ci semblait en proie à une grande hésitation. Il haussa un sourcil : qui avait-il de compliqué à lui annoncer ce qui n'allait pas ? Soudain, elle parut décidée, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et annonça fermement :

« Non »

Le jeune homme n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il avait conscience d'être effrayant et personne n'avait jamais osé le défier de la sorte alors qu'il était visiblement énervé, alors voir une fille chétive, qui semblait pouvoir se briser en deux à chaque mouvement tant elle était fatiguée, lui annoncer ce genre de chose sans même détourner le regard lui faisait un choc. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Lui, Zéro Kiriyu, terreur des filles (et aussi de quelques garçons) de la Day Class, ne savait pas quoi répondre à une gamine de quinze ans qui faisait une tête de moins que lui. La honte totale. Il hésitait entre fondre en larme et éclater d'un rire nerveux. Il n'était vraiment pas en forme, décidément... Toujours est-il qu'il trouva quoi répondre.

« Quoi ? »

S'il avait pu se frapper sans se décrédibiliser plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, le garçon l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Comme prévu, ou presque (il avait espéré un instant qu'elle changerait d'avis), elle lui répondit de la même manière, le même « non » qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » rétorqua t-il.

Ah, voilà qui était mieux. Il se reprenait. Bon sang, depuis quand une personne arrivait-elle à le déstabiliser ? Il espérait ne jamais voir ce jour, ou plutôt cet instant arriver. Pourtant, malheureusement pour lui, ce moment eut lieu (si ce n'était pas déjà fait) la seconde d'après. Son interlocutrice prit un air profondément agacé qui aurait presque put ressembler à celui de son vis-à-vis, l'aura terrifiante en moins, et annonça d'un ton neutre qui trahissait tout de même une colère tout juste contenue.

« Parce que je ne suis pas la seule personne ici à avoir un gros problème, n'est-ce pas Monsieur j'ai-terriblement-soif-mais-je-ne-le-dirai-pas ? Tu croyais vraiment que je ne verrais rien ? A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à être naïve. Donc, comme je le disais, je ne te dirai rien tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit en retour. C'est du donnant-donnant. »

C'en était fini du chargé de discipline. S'il avait eu moins de contrôle sur lui-même, il aurait affiché une mine choquée qui l'eut fait passer pour un idiot. Comment ? Comment avait-elle remarqué ? Même Yuuki n'y était pas parvenue ! S'était-il laissé aller à ce point en sa présence ? Il avait conscience de faire moins attention à sa maîtrise de lui-même aux côtés de la jeune femme, ce qui le soulageait grandement, mais jamais au point de lui montrer une plus grande soif qu'avant... Ou du moins le croyait-il. Sauf peut-être la semaine d'avant, où il avait dû s'enfuir afin de ne pas céder à l'appel du sang de l'adolescente. Cette hémoglobine à l'odeur si sucrée, si parfumée, si attirante... comme si elle suppliait d'être bue... Zéro ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Et puis pourquoi le liquide vital de Tsuki l'attirait-il plus que celui de Yuuki ? Était-ce une autre étape vers le Level E ? Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas ça. Des souvenirs envahirent les pensées du jeune homme. Le sang de la fille coulant le long de sa jambe, la délicieuse odeur qui s'en échappait, enivrante... La douleur continue qui occupait sa gorge depuis plusieurs semaines s'intensifia soudain. _Non, non, non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant !_ Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, rencontrant le regard de celle qui hantait ses désirs, sa soif. Ses yeux qui le regardaient comme s'ils comprenaient tout ce qui arrivait, compréhensifs mais accusateurs. Comme s'ils disaient « Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. ». Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils en étaient incapables. Lui-même n'y arrivait pas, après tout. Et le fait que la jeune femme devant lui n'ait aucunement peur de lui et lui accorde une confiance totale lui faisait encore plus peur. Peur de lui faire du mal, à elle qui avait déjà du traverser tant de choses... Il se redressa, ouvrant et fermant ses paupières à plusieurs reprises pour chasser le vermeil qui avait probablement envahit ses pupilles. Là, il s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose à sa camarade, quand il fut coupé par un cri. Une horreur inimaginable teintait ce hurlement, une peur sans nom. Le genre de cri qui vous hérissait les poils et faisait parcourir un long frisson de terreur dans votre dos. Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux amis se relevèrent d'un bond et coururent à s'en couper le souffle. Kiriyu maintenait le poignet de Tsuki dans le sien, de peur qu'elle ne suive pas l'allure qu'il prenait et se laisse distancer. Hors de question de la laisser seule avec un vampire assoiffé dans les alentours. Quand la lenteur de l'adolescente lui pesa sur les nerfs, il la posa telle un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule et reprit son sprint de plus belle. Bien que cette position l'embarrassait éperdument, cette dernière devait admettre que jamais elle n'aurait pu maintenir un tel train. Il fallait dire que, maintenant qu'il courait à pleine vitesse, le garçon eut fait pâlir Usain Bolt. Et elle n'avait jamais été une championne à la course. Ses pieds rencontrèrent soudainement le sol, tant et si bien qu'elle eut tout juste le réflexe de contracter ses jambes pour les faire tenir.

« Reste près de moi. Et ne bouge surtout pas. »

Voilà, elle se retrouvait comme une pauvre jeune fille innocente qu'un preux chevalier va sauver du méchant monstre. Dieux qu'elle détestait ça ! D'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune arme anti-vampire sur elle, et l'atmosphère du lieu était tant imbibée de peur qu'elle se sentait plutôt bien derrière la silhouette forte et rassurante du préfet. Ce dernier avança promptement, sûr de lui, jusqu'à l'endroit où il sentait quelque chose qu'il eut préféré ne pas sentir. Du sang. C'était là qu'ils se tenaient. Un jeune homme (bien que cela ne signifiait rien chez les suceurs d'hémoglobine) était penché sur le coup d'une fille de la Day Class. Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Un tir en l'air suffit à signaler sa présence à l'agresseur, qui laissa tomber sa victime, et probablement à la Night Class s'ils n'avaient pas encore bougé. Deux yeux vermeilles, grands ouverts, imprimés de la folie la plus pure le fixèrent. Le chargé de discipline ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas un élève de l'Académie. Voilà qui était inquiétant. Comment un vampire aussi malsain, n'appartenant pas à l'école avait-il pu en pénétrer l'enceinte ? Décidant de mettre les choses au clair, il prit la parole.

« Qui es-tu, vampire? »

Il fallait qu'il se retienne de tirer dans le cœur de ce parasite : il avait besoin d'informations. Cette situation n'était pas normale. Personne n'aurait dû avoir l'opportunité de pénétrer en ces lieux. Malheureusement, seul un rire empreint d'une démence intense lui répondit, tandis que son propriétaire le regardait avec ce qui semblait une ivresse, une ivresse causée par de sang. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Tant pis, il sentait bien que l'homme ne répondrait pas, trop pris dans son délire meurtrier, et il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser courir à travers l'établissement. Un bruit sec indiqua aux personnes présentes que le Bloody Rose était chargé, prêt à faire feu. Zéro visa la tête, une prise ferme sur son pistolet, la haine dans les yeux, et s'apprêta à tirer.

« Kiriyu-kun, si tu fais feu sur cette créature, tu t'attireras des problèmes. »

Kaname Kuran venait d'arriver sur place, un agacement rare marquant son visage d'ordinaire si stoïque et impassible. Il avait l'air aussi surpris et énervé que son meilleur ennemi de voir un vampire inconnu et fou dans l'enceinte de l'Académie.

« Malheureusement pour notre race, cette vermine est un aristocrate. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Si tu le tues, le sénat risque de ne pas apprécier. », continua t-il, ignorant le regard menaçant du chargé de discipline et se concentrant sur le sujet de son monologue, qu'il fixa d'un regard méprisant.

Il se rapprocha lentement de son congénère, chaque pas semblable à une sentence irrévocable. Son regard pourpre se tourna vers le préfet.

« Je vais m'occuper de ce déchet et établir la raison pour laquelle il s'est retrouvé ici. Il faut que nous en parlions avec le directeur. »

Pendant que Kuran parlait, Aido et Kain étaient apparus à sa suite, neutralisant le fou et se préparant à l'emmener dieu-savait où. Kiriyu savait parfaitement ce qui attendait la créature qui se tenait devant lui, et il fut presque pris de pitié pour elle. Un sang pur était loin d'être indulgent avec les êtres qui piétinaient son havre de paix, aussi factice soit-il, et Kaname ne faisait pas exception. Tsuki se précipita vers sa camarades, étendue sur le sol, une morsure au cou. Celle-ci avait l'air particulièrement douloureuse, et la jeune fille se demanda soudain si tous les vampires faisaient souffrir lorsqu'ils mordaient. En regardant le chef de la Night Class ou en connaissant Zéro, elle avait du mal à y croire, le premier ayant l'air trop parfait pour pouvoir faire preuve de bestialité et le second trop gentil derrière des apparences trompeuses. Soudain, la sortant de sa rêverie, deux longs bras prirent la victime avant de disparaître.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ?

-Bah, Seiren-san a déjà effacé sa mémoire, alors on va l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. »

La jeune femme ne prêtait plus attention aux propos du garçon, mais à celui-ci même. Il avait visiblement pâlit, sa mâchoire était crispée et ses traits fermés. Voilà qui l'inquiétait. Déjà, avant cet incident, elle avait senti qu'il était au bord d'une crise de soif... _Mais oui ! Le sang ! _L'air en était saturé à cet endroit. Et il n'était pas en pleine forme au début de la soirée, alors là... Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à suivre son ami, mais il n'y en avait plus de trace. Une profonde inquiétude s'empara d'elle, et elle se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Ses jambes se posaient l'une devant l'autre sans qu'elle n'y prête aucune attention, se concentrant uniquement sur sa destination. Elle courait, elle courait... Sa fatigue avait disparu l'espace d'un instant, remplacée par l'adrénaline. Elle arriva dans l'imposant bâtiment que constituait l'école. Se précipitant chez l'infirmière, elle découvrit sa jeune camarade allongée sur un lit, mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Son cœur se serra. Elle sortit de la bâtisse, sachant que Kiriyu n'appréciait guère les vampires et ne souhaiterait pas être en leur présence. L'écurie lui vint à l'esprit. Tournant les talons, elle se hâta vers le lieu où elle espérait trouver son compagnon. Tsuki arriva sur place, essoufflée, rouge, et s'appuya contre la porte pour se maintenir debout. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, reprenant son souffle doucement, et appela. Seul un hennissement lui répondit, celui de White Lily. Elle avait appris à reconnaître la jument entre mille. Elle se rapprocha lentement de son box, ayant le sentiment que le cheval tentait de la prévenir de quelque chose. Soudain, un gémissement se fit entendre. Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra alors qu'elle découvrit celui qu'elle aimait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, luttant ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Sa respiration était erratique, donnant la sensation que chaque mouvement que le garçon faisait lui procurait une douleur intense, ses yeux étaient clos. _Mon dieu, il est pâle comme un mort... _Des larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux de l'adolescente, qui ne pouvait supporter de voir son précieux ami dans cet état. Cette crise n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec celle qu'elle dont elle avait été témoin il y a deux mois de ça. C'était bien plus grave, bien plus douloureux... Elle s'agenouilla sous les yeux qui, bien qu'à moitié fermés, montraient un choc bien réel de son vis-à-vis. Une convulsion d'une puissance destructrice s'empara du corps de ce dernier, impuissant, tandis qu'un sanglot s'étranglait dans la gorge de Tsuki. Elle décida de l'aider un minimum, et se mit à lui souffler des mots réconfortants à son oreille, tentant de le calmer un peu. Peu importait s'il la mordait, elle n'en avait cure. Quand il se retourna et agrippa ses épaules, elle n'eut pas peur, continuant son monologue rassurant. Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient terriblement. Il posa sa tête à côté de son cou, comme s'il se reposait sur elle après un marathon. Elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir, mais la peur ne venait toujours pas. Passant une main dans le dos de son camarade, elle se mit à tracer des cercles avec ces mains, massant délicatement les muscles engourdis par la douleur. Ses murmures ne cessaient pas, tels un torrent de calme dans un paysage de folie. La seule réaction de sa part fut lorsque Zéro se mit à lui lécher le coup, préparant le terrain pour sa morsure. Elle ferma les yeux, continuant toujours ses chuchotements. Elle était prête.


End file.
